The game
by DanyWeasleyGrint
Summary: Sequel to She was in it for the long game. It's about college years and a few years beyond.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! I'm back! This is the sequel to She was in it for the long game and so was I. This is also a Drama/Romance fic. Once again I assure you I will finish this. When? I don't know. I want to write about their lives in college and few years after so this is going to be a long one, at least 40 chapters. I hope you guys like it! I would absolutely LOVE to hear any ideas! I kind know what to write but it'd have to change some time, you can't write the same thing for all four years. Lol Tell me what you think in the reviews Also, I'd like to read your opinion on sexual content (how detailed do you want it, if you want it to be written) XOXO**_

 _ **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**_

Maya had to admit, her first day of college was going great! Hopefully it will be this way all year. __She was making lots of friends; her roommate is Riley, thank god! She was going to see her boyfriend anytime she felt like it (All day), and the rest of her friends would be here with her through this new journey.

Josh's day was also going great. He was all happy and excited when the girls arrived at the campus. He was looking forward to a whole year with them, especially Maya.

He was at the main entrance and was making his way towards Cory and Shawn's cars to help the girls with their luggage. He ran his way to Maya, kissed her lips and greeted her by saying "Hey, baby." This made Maya blush and laugh..

"Oh my God." Both Cory and Shawn made disgusted faces.

"What? You guys don't greet your wives this way?" asked Josh. This made them laugh hysterically.

"We're married! We don't got to!" they continued to laugh until both Riley and Maya cleared their throats as a warning.

"Ok, we have to go Shawnie."Cory was the first to speak. Both of them walked to their daughters.

Shawn and Maya:

"So…" said Shawn.

"So…" said Maya.

They were silent for a whole minute until Maya spoke.

"I know we're really not… you know…. Cheesy or Cory and Riley…" she said pointing to the sobbing father and daughter.

"I can't believe we're friends with them." Shawn said horrified and they both laughed.

"Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that, even though you didn't give any sperm, you are my real dad. You've been with me for four years in good and bad. You've taken care of me as if I was your real daughter. You comforted me when I most needed you, you were with me at…" before she could prevent it, tears were escaping her eyes. "You… were with me at graduation, you helped me with filling out millions of sheets to apply to college, you pay for my career and on top of that you're here… dropping me off and wishing me luck and I-" she hugged him. "I love you so much. You're the best dad I could have ever asked for... Oh my God I'm so cheesy!"

"I love you too Maya. You're the best daughter I could have ever asked for." He said tears rolling down his cheeks.

This scene was by far the most amazing thing he's seen today.

Now, he was with her, helping her adjust to her new home. Josh hugged and kissed her every chance he got. He was insanely happy, almost confident that this year was going to be great, that nothing can go wrong.

.

.

.

Or can it?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	2. I know it

_**Author's note: WARNING! SEXUAL CONTENT (EXPLICIT) AHEAD. IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT SKIP THE CHAPTER. I REPEAT SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD!**_

 _ **Next chapter is the beginning of drama! I'll post it tonight!**_

The next day, NYU was hosting a beach party for those who had just been accepted. It was a way of welcoming them and helping them interact with other students. There was music, fires, food, drinks, everything. As always, Lucas and Riley were dancing around, looking at each other in a flirtatious way. They loved the loudness and chaos the party offered them. Though, Maya and Josh enjoyed it too, they felt it was a bit too much crowded and decided to walk far away from them until they couldn't hear a sound and sat on the sand. Maya in between Josh's legs leaning back to his chest. Josh wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek softly and they both looked out onto the waves that were crashing in.

"How was your second day?" he asked.

"Good. It was mostly more introductions. How about yours?"

"Hectic. It's going to be that way all year I suppose. It's my last year so I guess they're making us feel the pressure we will feel once we graduate and go on to the real world." He said.

"True. Well, I'm here if you need help." She smiled at him.

He pecked her lips softly and with all the love he had. Soon, he was kissing her heatedly and Maya felt that energy too. His hands were now placed on her waist under her shirt. Maya lied on the sand pulling Josh along with her but as soon as he pressed himself to her she pushed him away.

"Not here." She smiled.

"You're right." He laughed.

They looked at each other for five seconds before:

"Dorm?" Josh said.

"Yeah." Maya replied fast and they ran to his dorm hand in hand.

In the dorm:

Rather than rapidly stripping themselves Josh decided to go slow.

Once the door clothes he turned to look at her beautiful face and caressed it softly, touching from her cheeks making his way down her neck and on to the strap of her dress pulling it aside in a soft, slow way, all this time staring into her eyes. He did the same thing with his left hand and her dress dropped to the ground revealing her body. To him it was the most amazing thing in the world, her skin, her curves… her presence.

Once, she had expressed to him how self-conscious she was about her body. How she wishes to be thinner and more developed in some areas. He wouldn't have it and assured her she was the most beautiful woman he's ever seen and that he loves her just the way she is. He confessed that he initially fell for her for her beauty but that it was her ferociousness and bravery to speak her mind that drove him crazy.

She was now standing there in front of him shying away from his stare. He grabs her hands and kisses her passionately. Then, it's her turn to undress him, she pulls his shirt from above his head and her hands roam his chest softly, making their way down to the button of his pants.

He pushes Maya on to the bed and kisses her lips, then her neck, her breast, her abdomen and now her center. He starts to rub through her underwear and quickly disposes of them now passing his tongue over her clit. He continues this way making her feel that heavenly pleasure. Maya moans out loud "Josh…" and pulls him by his hair to kiss her and tell him she's ready and gets rid of his boxers.

He rubs himself against her a few times before entering causing her to gasp. Much to Maya's dismay Josh starts at what seems to bee the slowest pace ever but soon starts entering and exiting faster every minute until they could hear their skin clapping. Maya presses him against her and pulls his hair kissing his lips.

It's too much pleasure, yes, they've had great sex before, but, today was a whole other level. It's getting harder to muffle their moans. Finally, Maya can snap out of it a bit and says:

"I'm- Josh…" she moans "I'm coming." She says with her eyes closed and wide smile on her face.

He grunts "Me too." Was all he could say. Maya then has an idea and stops.

"Are you serious?" Josh frowns.

"Shut up." She says rolling them over so she's now riding him. That got him to shut up.

Their moans star again and soon they lose themselves in the waves of pleasure their orgasm brought.

"I love you." Said Josh.

"I love you too."

It was 3 a.m. when Maya spoke.

"I have to go, Riley's probably freaking out."

"I wish you didn't have to, but true, my roommate is probably about to get here anyways." He whispered.

She stood up and put on her underwear in a slow sexy way.

"Stop that. You'll never leave this room." Josh said smirking, throwing a pillow at her.

They got dressed and Josh walked her to her dorm.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Late though, I sleep in on Saturdays." He laughed.

"Yep." She kissed him goodbye and opened the door. What she saw made her want to scream but she knew that if she did they'd be screwed. She gasped and closed the door again.

"What happened?" Josh said worried making his way back to her.

Ok, how do you tell your boyfriend, who is your best friend's and roommate's uncle that you can't go in there because she's riding her boyfriend with a cowboy hat on?

Answer: You don't.

"Uh… I just miss you so much already! Plus I have to go to the restroom first." She smiled.

"Oh… ok well, see you tomorrow." He kissed her once again and left.

Half hour later she decided to take the risk and peek to see if they were done, she of all people knew how awful it felt to be so close and be interrupted. Maya and her mom couldn't see each other in the eye, let alone Josh; he barely came over to her house.

She opened the door slightly and saw they were both asleep. She carefully approached them to not wake them up and lied on her bed.

Maya's POV

These two days have been incredible yet I can't help but think that it _has_ just been two days. You never know what can happen, this is college. I've gone through some stuff in such a short period of time already and it wouldn't surprise me if more drama was coming our way.

I know we will have a hard time, that's just how life is. All good things come with the bad. Why? I have no idea. It makes no sense.

I play with my promise ring, taking it off and putting it back on my index finger. I remember what he promised just as if it was yesterday.

I just hope this promise ring always helps us find our way back, that it reminds us of what we want to be… together.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	3. Was

_**Author's Note: Hi guys. Thank you for reviewing the first two chapter! You're amazing. One person was a bit confused about who saw who. Answer: Maya walked in on Lucas and Riley and she then remembered how awful it was to be walked in on. She remember how her mom walked in on her and Josh. I hope that clears it up a bit.**_

 _ **Anyways, here is chapter three. Drama!**_

 _ **Maya's POV**_

It's been two months since college started and it's been great. Riley and I are actually pretty popular, it helped that we were related to Josh. Classes were quite hard but it was the best excuse for me to spend all my evening with the love of my life.

We were out almost every weekend to parties or just us going to the movies. I was having a blast.

Tonight we had a race to go to. Lucas had become friends with guys who were just as enthusiastic about motorcycles as he was so he was now a part of their motorcycle race group. I must admit, he's pretty fast.

The race consists of, logically, the driver who is Lucas to have a female partner tied to his back with a belt. At first Riley was terrified but soon learned to enjoy the ride.

Tonight though, she couldn't. It was already a miracle she was there with the hideous cold she had.

"I'm so sorry Lucas. I can't maybe if you can find another girl?" she said sadly with that hoarse voice you get when you have a cold. She turned to look at me and before I can respond Josh answered.

"Absolutely not." He was this way with Riley to but he had to deal with it.

"What? Why not? Please Josh. I really need someone to be there." Lucas persuaded.

"It's dangerous." He said.

Finally I spoke. "Josh, just one ride. Look at his face!" Plus, he's one race away from winning those 5 grant." I hold his hand. "I'll be okay." It seemed to work because he said "Fine. Just this once though, and I'll tie the belt myself."

"Whatever you want." Lucas said.

I climb on to the motorcycle, my back against Lucas'. Josh wraps the belt around us and puts it on the very last hole leaving us out of breath.

"Can't breath!" Lucas squeaks.

"Deal with it." Josh laughs. "Hold on tight okay?" he tells me.

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I say showing him my promise ring.

"Ok, be careful." He kisses me and walks next to riley.

Ok, so yeah, I'm all bad ass an all but I was scared to death but Lucas is my friend and I can do this for him. I have to.

All the motorcycles align ready to go.

The girl stands in front and says:

"On your marks." We all move.

Holy mother of God. Please no accidents!

"Get set." Motors sound.

"GO!"

Like I said, Lucas' is the fastest there is, well him and another dude. We're going at a really high speed. I feel like my skin was is to fall off and the chilly air isn't helping.

Suddenly I feel something hit us.

What the hell? The dude was trying to push us aside so he can be first place!

He hits us again but Lucas pushes back.

"Lucas stop! We're going to fall!" I scream. My heart was beating fast and I was shaking even more.

"Maya I can't stop. He's pushing us towards the ditch!"

The guy pushes again but this time Lucas loses control of the motorcycle. He tries to control it by doing a whole 360 but it's helpless.

"Hang on! He screams grabbing my hand. We both fly off the spinning motorcycle and hit the ground. My head hits it with incredible force.

I wasn't wearing a helmet.

Not me, not Lucas.

I open my eyes and try to untie the belt with the blurry eyesight I had. I feel something falling from my forehead. I try to tough it but It hurts too much. I turn to Lucas who seems to be unconscious.

Oh my God there's so much blood. I start to feel nauseous and my legs go weak.

I- I can't breathe.

With the last bit of force I pull Lucas to the side in case any more motorcycles were yet to come. As I let him go I hear Josh.

"Maya!"

"Lucas!"

I could feel my blood drip from my head. I start losing my sight. I can't feel my arms or my legs. This isn't good.

I fall to the ground.

"Maya!"

It was the last thing I heard.

Like I said, I _**was**_ having a blast. I knew something like this would happen. Why am I always right?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **Ouch! What did you guys think? What will happen next? Next one is up tomorrow!**_


	4. She's my life

_**Josh's POV**_

"Maya! Maya!" I sob. "Baby please, please, please wake up!" I scream shaking her.

She won't wake up. Why won't she wake up damn it!

I feel her pulse. Thank God.

"Josh!" Riley sobs hard. "I can't-" her sobbing doesn't let her talk clearly. "I don't feel a pulse!" she screams.

Oh God.

I run towards Riley and Lucas.

"Move, I'll try to resuscitate him." I start CPR, everything I know. I'm trying so hard.

"Riley go tend to Maya. Be there in case she wakes up." I order.

I'm still trying to make Lucas' heat start beating. I can't seem to help. I become desperate and hit his chest as hard as I could.

He finally breaths in deeply, thank god!

"Lucas! Can you feel anything?" I say moving his arms and legs. He only nods.

"Riley, he's awake, switch." She comes to him and I go to Maya.

Why the hell won't she wake up?!

Suddenly we hear the ambulance and the paramedics quickly tend to them asking all kinds of questions.

"Who's coming with her?" they ask.

"I am." I say immediately. I take out my phone to let Shawn, Katy, Cory and Topanga know. Hopefully they will call Lucas' parents.

We're in the ambulance on our way to the hospital when there's a rapid beeping.

Oh no. Oh no!

"She's slipping away!" one says.

"We're here!" the other one answers.

They quickly take her out shouting "Code blue! Code blue!"

There were so many doctors. They were all screaming "Crash cart!"

They wouldn't let me in behind the curtain.

"She's my girlfriend!" I screamed.

"Please calm down! The doctors are with her right now."

What am I going to do? What if I lose her? I wouldn't be able to live, she's my life. She's all I ever wanted.

5 minutes pass.

I don't understand. Why are they taking so long?

A minute later the Doctor comes out and he had that face… the face everyone gives you when they're about to tell you how sorry they felt, how everything in life happens for a reason. It's the face they give you when giving false words trying to make you feel better. The face they give you that makes you lose all hope. The face they give you that makes your world fall to pieces.

There are moments that mark our lives. Moments in which you realize life is beautiful. Moments you cherish deeply. These moments I've spent with her and I implore God that he lets us live more.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **OH! Cliffhanger! What do you guys think is going to happen to Maya?**_


	5. She's back

_**Maya's POV**_

I don't know what's happening; all I can see is darkness and hear distant voices. I walk towards nothing when a painful shock runs through my body making me fall to the ground. It passes quickly though some of it lingers on. I was about to stand when:

"Clear!" said a woman just before the pain came back to my body.

What is happening?

"Charge to 250!" the woman spoke again and I writhed and screamed in pain.

"Stop it! Stop it!" but no one could hear me apparently because they kept trying.

Then, all of a sudden they stopped, the pain going away for good.

I think… I think I'm dead.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It's funny how you think that you have time.

I think about my mom and how she tried so hard to pull us both through every difficulty that stood in our way. I think about Shawn and how he was there for me since the very beginning. I think about Riley and how she understood me and stood by my side for so long. I think about Cory and Topanga and how many times they held me close as one of their own. I think about Josh.

Josh, who stole my heart since the second I saw him for the first time. Who's helped me, defended me, made me live things I thought I'd never live. Josh, who stuck with me through thick and thin… who loved me.

I think of all of this and realized that I really lived, a short time, but I lived. I've gone to hell and back. I knew friendship and unconditional love. I knew happiness. I knew hope and that's what I know will get me through this. It will bring me back.

I know it.

"It's too late." A male said.

"Just one more guys. She's got a lot to live yet." The woman said as if she had read my mind.

"Charge to 300."

The pain once again extended through my body making me tense but I knew it was good. Suddenly everything passes and I see a light.

"She's back." the woman said smiling. "She's back."

 _ **Josh's POV**_

The doctor reaches me and I can't help but freeze.

He sighs heavily and says: "I'm so sorry. We did everything we could…" he kept talking but that was all I could hear.

My heart, which was beating rapidly, stopped. I couldn't believe what he just said. Just a few hours ago I was telling her to be careful and kissing her lips.

Before I could keep thinking I hear a scream. It was Maya's mom who's knees went weak and fell to the ground, Shawn wrapping her arms around her with tears in his eyes. I don't know when they arrived but they did hear what the doctor said.

I was about to ask the doctor something but I couldn't due to Cory and Topanga running in their eyes looking at Shawn and Katy knowing the worst had happened.

"Oh no! No, no, no, no." Katy repeated one hand covering her face, the other hanging on tight to Shawn's hand rocking back and forward.

"Shh." Was All Shawn could say.

Riley entered and her tears immediately ran down her face and she leaned against the wall hugging her self.

All of a sudden a nurse ran towards the doctor and whispered something to his ear.

He clears his throat nervously. "I have some news. The shocks seem to have brought her back." He smiled. "She's back."

"You son of a bitch!" Shawn exhales the air he must have been holding in while saying these words.

We all start laughing of pure happiness.

"My baby girl! Oh I knew it. She's so strong!" Katy's tears were now of happiness.

My heart leaped in excitement. "Can we see her?"

"Unfortunately you can't. She has to undergo several studies for us to know exactly what injuries she has internally."

I feel sad about not seeing her but the fact that she came back to us. To me! Made up that feeling and I thank God for it.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

 _ **Yay! She's okay! I was just a scare! BUT… will there be damage? Ugh, in all honestly I don't know what to do. I don't want them to suffer so much but I also don't want this to be so simple that it would make no sense. Tell me what you guys think! All ideas are welcome. What would you like to happen next? Thanks for reviewing!**_


	6. Okay

_**Author's note: Ok. So I decided not to take her memories BUT! Like it says… her recovery will be tough so…**_

 _ **Anyways, I won't be able to update daily anymore due to medical conditions but I will do at least three chapters a week you guys so don't worry. A thousand thank yous to my beta reader/writer Abooknerdandproud for helping me out with this chapter. She saved me! I was feeling so guilty about not updating yet and ugh thank God for the help.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"Weariness filled the waiting room. About five hours had gone by since the doctor shared the exhilarating news that Maya had survived the accident and until this very moment it was all they were acquainted of.

"Anxiety was taking over everyone's mind and body with each fleeting minute giving room to doubts and fears. What if Maya survived but she was left with permanent damage? What if she were to never be the same? What if she was the same but the repercussions of her injuries were too difficult to handle making her life a living hell? What

Trying to sidetrack these negative thoughts they each busied themselves with different things. Shawn and Cory had disappeared to the cafeteria after taking orders from their family and friends, Topanga was checking on Auggie back at the babysitter's house, Riley was with Lucas, who was, fortunately, out of danger but in really bad shape (broken ribs, arm, ankle and dislocated hips). Katy and Josh were left only with each other's presence, their thoughts on the same person.

Katy, as always, thought of how she should have been closer to her daughter (though she has been for the last few years) instead of working so hard. If she just had been a better mother, her baby girl wouldn't be in this state. She began to reprimand herself so notoriously that Josh could decipher it quickly.

"You're a great mother." He said in a serious but soothing and encouraging tone.

"She turned to him surprised at his statement. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're a great mother." He looked at her directly to her eyes blinking every other few seconds to let her know he was being wholly honest. "She says it all the time… Maya. She's proud of how far you've grown as a person and mother." Noting Katy's unsure face he continues. "She told me. Maya has this habit of hiding her thoughts to most people so instead of saying what she thinks and feels she shows it through actions and sarcastic remarks." He finished smiling at her remembering Katy's birthday party last year. Katy too recalled that day.

 _Flashback_

Her day had been going absolutely great. Shawn took her breakfast to bed, lunch was spent at the Matthew's and her birthday party was held at a very prestigious Italian restaurant. The moment to open presents came and one by one she opened and thanked the person who presented it to her. There was one more left and Maya slowly walked towards her with it in her hands. She was blushing really hard when thinking how much feeling and dedication she had poured on to that gift. Finally, the gift reached Katy's hands and opened it slowly. As soon as she saw what it was her eyes began to water and she immediately hugged Maya. It was a phrase done in a very artistic way.

" _You are braver than you believe,  
you are smarter than you know,  
you are greater than you think."_

"I'm not saying it." Maya said while she hugged her mother.  
"I know you won't. You don't need to."  
"This made Maya's heart swell. "I love you mom."  
"Katy smiled wide and only held her tighter. "Me too baby girl, me too."

 _End of flashback_  
Josh was right. Katy had done everything right and she was at peace and apparently the only one for Josh had the same concerned and guilt feeling face.

"You look so tired sweetie… you should sleep a bit… go home." Katy said breaking the silence rubbing his back affectionately. She grew very fond of Josh and knew how troubled he was with the current situation.

"No way, I'm not going anywhere. I have to be here, I let her ride that thing." Josh said mad at himself.

"Josh." Katy said in a hard tone knowing it was her turn to comfort him. "I will not have that. No one knew this would happen and if you knew I know you would have never let her ride. So stop that nonsense." She hit his head.

He thought how if he hadn't let her ride with Lucas she would be okay, how he should have taken her to dinner like he originally intended to, he thought of a million ways he could have prohibited this. He felt guilty although there was no reason, no one could have known something like this would happen.

Before Josh could answer the doctor clears his throat catching their attention. They both stand up almost immediately wanting to know right away yet fearing to hear any bad news.

"So…" Katy said placing her left arm around Josh's shoulders.

"Well, she's awake…" he exhaled.  
"but?" Josh asked not whole heartedly.

"Her cranium was open but it doesn't go further than that, I mean, there was no damage to the brain fortunately, her spinal column is intact which is a wonder, her right leg is broken and so is her right arm so I don't get how you say she stood and dragged your friend to the side of the road. All the right side of her body and most of the front is battered. Her cardiac failure was because she hit her torso pretty bad but it's under control now. Her broken bones are pretty bad so it's going to be a long time until she can walk on her own. She's really lucky; many have perished in the same kind of accident."

Katy was about to ask if they could see her when the doctor interrupted.  
"Yes, you can come see her just try to be patient she's exhausted and takes a little while to respond." The doctor said showing them the way.  
"Go on ahead; I'll be back in a while to check on Maya and her injuries." He said opening the door for them.

"Mom! Josh!" Maya wanted to scream in enthusiasm but came out more as a whisper.  
"Hi baby girl" Katy said embracing her daughter tight careful not to harm her any more than she is. "I was so worried!"

Josh stood by the door observing Maya. She looks so pale and vulnerable but he knew it was just the outside.  
"I'm okay now mom, don't worry." Maya said hugging her mother back with her left arm and catching a glimpse of Josh. She let go of her mother and looked her in the eyes trying to say that she needed some time alone with him.  
"I'll be right back, I'm going to go look for Shawn, excuse me." Katy said exiting the room.  
"Maya palmed the left side of her bed indicating Josh to sit next to her. He strode slowly to her and they hugged for a long time in silence taking in each other's scent and presence, thanking God for letting them be with each other more time. Josh pulled away slowly and rested his forehead against Maya's his arms never leaving her body. 

"You scared the hell out of me." He whispered. "I thought I lost you, I don't know what I would have done Maya. I would have probably died along with you be-" he choked a bit. "You're my life. I saw so many plans going out the window and-"his voice broken, his eyes were teary and he looked down trying to hide it.

"Shh... I promised I'd be okay didn't I?" she smiled showing him her ring, her eyes teary as well. She kissed him and in this kiss she tried, with all the strength she had left, to let him know that she was there and always would be. That he was why she fought so hard. That no matter what happened she would always come back to him. He gave just as much in this kiss and more.

"All the plans you have for our life can still happen; cause I'm here aren't I? Everything will be fine." She says, trying to reassure him, even though he should be reassuring her after everything she has been through.

"We've got a long way to go." He said referring to her recovery.

"I know, but you'll be here with me right?" she held his hand tight.

"Forever and always gorgeous." He kissed her head softly. He lied down next to her and held her in his arms. 

They were in a comfortable silence enjoying the simplicity of the others presence. They gave each other reassuring hand squeezes, every once in a while just to give each other comfort.

Soon everyone came in and greeted her saying how worried they were and how happy they are now that she's out of danger.

Shawn was smiling broadly letting go of all his concern and replacing it with happiness and overprotectiveness.

"Oh! You're never leaving my arms ever again! We'll be glued together forever. I'll let nothing happen to you." Shawn said holding her carefully and pressing his cheek to hers.

"Uh… dad stop it you're embarrassing me." Said Maya red as a tomato.

"I don't care." Shawn said with that dreamy look on his face. It's not always that Maya lets him be affectionate for so long.

"Enough, Shawn let the girl breathe! Gosh!" Cory said pulling Shawn from Maya and quickly replacing his place. He too put his cheek on to hers.

"I swear you people are going to bother me so much I'll kill you." Maya joked and everyone laughed at Cory's reaction of jumping off the bed immediately.

"Topanga slowly approached her and gave her a loving hug. "I'm so happy you're okay Maya. You scared us plenty. Don't do that again or you'll get Ava's type of treatment okay?" she said using the same tone she used with Ava.  
Maya was afraid of nothing, well, nothing that wasn't Topanga. The woman was a cutie pie but when she was mad… whoa.

"Okay." Maya replied quickly.

"Maya!" Riley cried and hugged her best friend. "I was so scared but I knew you are strong. I love you." She said making Maya cry a bit.

"Me too Riles. How's Lucas?"

"Out of danger though I can't say okay He's pretty beaten up and feeling guilty."

Lucas blamed himself for what had happened. If he hadn't insisted Josh to let Maya ride with him this wouldn't have happened. If he would just have pushed harder…

"That's bull. I'll talk to him later about it." Maya said.

"What about that son of a biscuit that did this to you?" Josh was referring to Lucas' rival.

"He's dealing with a lot of legal stuff. Don't worry he'll get what he deserves." Cory patted his shoulder to sooth his anger.

"Maya Papaya." Alan greeted her. Like Eric, he always had a nickname for her, a different one every time they saw each other. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I flew of a motorcycle and broke my bones." She smiled.  
Alan chuckled. "Well it'll pass My My." He said patting her good leg.

"Yeah besides you could use the time to rest from college life." Amy said approaching Maya. The once rocky relationship between the two women Josh loved more than anything in this world was slowly growing into a very decent one. "I'm so glad you're okay Maya." She finishes pulling a strand of Maya's hair to the back of her ear.

"I don't think so. I don't want to fall too far behind in school… " Maya said before the doctor came in.

"You could go but… you'll need the help of a wheelchair and a person to help with doing other stuff... You're bones have much more recovery to go through so you won't be walking anytime soon."

"I'll help her. I know where her classes are... No big deal babe." Josh said going to Maya's side and taking her hand. It was really true. Josh loved her enough to help her go to class, the restroom and even taking a bath.

"Alright then, if I could please talk to the parents and you Josh… to go over her treatment" said the Doctor before he walked out with Katy, Josh and Shawn in tow.

"Maya knew that she was so close to losing everything. She knew her family and friends would have been devastated and it was something that got her through it. She would have left a hole in their hearts that no one or anything could have fit in. She knew she had a long way to go but hope and love… well, they were two powerful things.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	7. Unwanted

_**I'm so sorry for taking so long I've been in the hospital these days. I wasn't doing so well but I'm back now. Here's another chapter. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Huge thanks to my beta Abooknerdandproud!**_ __

Today, sixteen days after the accident, Maya was finally released from the hospital.

"Okay, let's move you to the chair." Shawn said lifting Maya in his arms and placing her in the wheelchair.

"I feel like an old lady." She complained.

"Well it's for your own good." Katy said.

"Yeah, babe." Josh said bending down to kiss her cheek from behind. "Look at the bright side… You'll have me all day with you." This made her smile, because being with Josh was amazing but her eyes indicated some different thought.

"I'm going to take these things to the car, Katy why don't you go sign the papers." Shawn suggested and Katy nodded. They left the room leaving Josh and Maya alone.

He turned to look at her and knelt down. "Okay, what's going on?"  
"Nothing." She smiled.

"Maya." He said in a stern voice.

"I'm worried this may be too much for you. Josh, it's not only about taking me to class. It's taking me everywhere! Class, restroom, baths, to my dorm… I know Riley will help a bit, but still I don't want to be a –"

"Stop." Josh interrupted. "You are not and will not be a burden for me or anyone _ever_. Maya…" he cupped her face. "I love you and because of that I would do this and more. Trust me, baby. I'm more thrilled to do this." He rose a bit to kiss her lips. It was soft and sweet, yet filled with passion, it was to reassure Maya that he was there for her, and that they would both be fine.

"I really love you."

"I don't blame you." He joked.

"How modest, Josh." Shawn said smirking. "Let's go home."

At home

"Oh my God!" Maya exclaimed looking at her plate filled with pepperoni lasagna rolls and chips. "I love this, mom. "Oh! I'm going to cry!" She was beyond excited. The food she was given in the hospital was hideous so she was stuffing her mouth as much as she could which earned her a disgusted look from her mother and Shawn and an amused one from Josh.

"Maya, chill." Shawn then laughed.

"Maya, manners!" her mother said.

"Oh my God you look so adorable." Josh was cracking up.

11 PM

"Alright, I'm heading home, it's late." Josh said hugging Katy then bumping his fist against Shawn's and finally kissing Maya goodbye.  
"Be careful and call me when you get home. "she said.

"If I make it." He replies receiving a hard punch in the arm by both Maya and her mother.

"Go on now boy! And call her! " Katy laughed while pushing him out the door.

Little did they know, he was referring to not making it home because he was headed somewhere else. 

_**Maya's POV**_

Ugh. My bones are killing me! It hurts so much! I'm okay though. I had a really good day. Good people with me, good food, good movie, good bed in which I'm sleeping tonight! I don't know how much longer I could've slept on that so called bed in the hospital.

"Here we go, kiddo." Shawn said helping me lay down on my bed.

"Thanks."

"No problem, it's what I'm here for… always will be." He kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight."  
"Goodnight."

As soon as he closed the door…

"Is he gone?"

"Ah!" I screamed in fright.  
"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Shawn entered in panic followed by Katy. Josh laid flat on his stomach besides Maya's bed.  
"Uh… I hurt my leg by accident… sorry."

"Honey, be careful!" My mom said closing the door.

I waited about a minute to make sure they didn't come back.

"What the hell, Josh?!"

Josh rose slowly. "I can't leave. I miss sleeping with you in my arms." He rubbed his neck. He looked like a puppy who'd lost it's bone. It was adorable.

My heart swelled at this and I pat the side of my bed so he can lie next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and we stay in a comfortable silence until he speaks.

"I missed this."  
"Me too."  
"Oh man…" Josh exhaled.  
"What?" I asked in curiosity.

"No sex… for months!" he said jokingly. 

I laughed but stopped abruptly. Darn… it's not like we're rabbits and not to be cocky or anything… but the sex… it's great. He must have seen me in deep thought because…  
"Hey, it's not like I'm with you for that. Though it's amazing." He smiles stupidly remembering all those times. "I'm with you for you." He kisses my lips.

Ugh… this kiss. His lips are the softest, sweetest, most amazing things in the world. It takes me to the most amazing place, I really have no words to describe it.

 _ **Josh's POV  
**_

I don't know how she does it. Even with a kiss she manages to take me to a whole different world.  
I remember our first kiss. It was the day my jealousy got the best of me and I confessed my feelings for her. I have had many kisses before that but somehow Maya made me forget each and one of them. None could make me feel all this love and happiness. She made me feel like I was on cloud nine.

After a minute of this kiss I open my eyes slightly to see her face. Her eyes were closed, her good hand resting on my waist while mine was on her cheek. She must have sensed it because she opened hers slightly and smiled pulling away slowly.

"Do you always do that?"

"No, just now." I blush leaning in to kiss her once again but she stops me.

"No. If you kiss me again it would make me want something else and I'm in no condition just yet." She laughed.

"Yeah…" I sigh. "Let's sleep then. Tomorrow is our first day back to college."

I bring myself up a bit more on the bed so her head is resting on my chest. I know it's going to be hard until she fully recovers but good things are never easy and this, what we have, is beyond great.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
 _ **Maya's POV**_

Beep. Beep. Beep.

It's 5:00 a.m.

Crap.

"Josh…" I whisper.

"No." he hugs me tighter. I can't help but smile.

"We have to get up before they come in. You need to go and change!"

"Man… okay" he said getting up and kissing my lips. "I'll see you in a bit."

7:00 a.m.

"The most handsome of men is here." Josh said as he entered the apartment.

"Modest as always." Shawn answered.

"I'm sorry to say, Josh, but Shawn is the most handsome of men." Katy said hugging her husband pecking his lips.

"I beg to differ my dear Katy. Or… let me put it this way: I'm the most handsome of _young_ men." Josh smirked evilly.

"I would say something but I'm too nice." Shawn said rudely.

"Enough you both are equally annoying. Ready to go?" I asked as Josh leaned down to kiss me.

"Are you?" he asked knowingly.  
I was really nervous. Though we were really nice with everyone and they were nice to us, sometimes things change and people today are very hypocrite and rude. Once, a girl in my class has a stunt accident which left her paralyzed. She was immediately abandoned by her friends. Why? No idea, I don't understand how anyone could do that to someone, who went through something as serious as that. I didn't want this to happen and if that weren't enough, I was also worried of being like this for too long. I love it that Josh is willing to be with me 24/7 but I don't like having help, I don't want to feel useless. I know Josh is really looking forward to helping me, I mean, I know he likes to see that I need him more than anything but… (sigh)… we'll see how things go. I hope my proudness and stubbornness doesn't get the best of me.

"I am babe." I smile. 

_**Josh's POV**_

I'm taking Maya to class when Jasmine, Charlotte, Riley, Zay, and Farkle run towards us to greet Maya.

"Maya! Oh goodness! Thank God you're okay!" Charlotte was the first to speak.  
"We missed you a lot." Said Jasmine.

"Good God girl, you scared us all." Zay added.

"I'm just glad my precious Maya is okay." Farkle said joking. It didn't bother Josh, he knew Farkle wasn't serious now that he had a girlfriend of his own.

"Peaches! Feeling better?" Rile asked.

"Yes." Maya smiled.

We continued our way to Maya's first class and as we entered everybody stared. Um… have they never seen a girl after an accident?

"I'm gonna go to class love. Text me if you need anything." I say and make my way out, not before giving everyone a harsh look. I hope no one dares any snarky comments. It'd be the end of them. 

_**Maya's POV**_

Ok, they stared no big deal. Riley took me from class to class given the fact that we had most of them day was actually pretty good except for the nosey stares, but in all it was pretty good.

Josh took me everywhere and it was a bit overwhelming I felt like I couldn't do anything but I was happy he was with me… until I had to take a bath.

"No way. Just me. Leave. Now." I said.  
"Maya we've taken baths together befo-"

" _That_ is different. I was able to stand on my own and we didn't even clean each other! If anything, it was dirty." I retaliate blushing at the memory. "Plus, everyone enters these baths, imagine if they see us!" I was not planning to be seen this vulnerable by anyone else.

Josh blushes hard. "Babe…" he pauses knowing he can't change her mind. "Fine, but I'm right outside okay?"

"Ok, go." I shoo him out.

Okay… I can do this… let's stand up.

I grab the towel pole on the wall with my good arm and lift my whole weight with it and let out a huge breath.

"You ok?" Josh asks.

"Yes! I just stood up."

"Okay, Maya… now walk."

I jump with my good leg until…

 _Thump._

"Ah!" I scream in intense pain.

Josh runs in panicked. "Maya!" he instantly helps me up so we're now sitting together in the bath with the water running. He quickly turns the water off and covers me with a towel.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

No I'm not okay, of course I'm not okay! I can't do a damn thing on my own!

"Just hurt myself, the pain is gone though." I say looking at the tiles.

"Maya, you need help okay? I'm going to help you so stop being so stubborn." He said before pulling me up with him. He stepped out and closed the curtain leaving me to clean myself up asking if I was doing okay.

How frustrating, it's not like I'm freaking paralyzed! Okay, sure, I can't move one whole said of my body but the rest is okay! How stressful! Thank God no one's come in here yet.  
Once I was done I changed as I could and let him take me to bed. I feel six again, great. Yes, I'm being sarcastic.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning." He says kissing me goodbye.

"When the door closes Riley huffs.

"You could at least control your facial expressions, Maya. He's only trying to help. _We_ are only trying to help."

"I'm trying Riley. I've never been so dependent before. Gosh! You just don't understand how stressful it is not being able to do everything on your own. Heck! I can't even piss on my own!" I was getting really angry and she noticed.

"Stop! You cannot be mad at anyone for this. It happened so deal with it. It will be over soon, just a few more weeks. What can possibly happen?"

A lot, apparently, because two days later, devil child made an appearance when Josh was helping me get in the bath.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't miss crippled Maya" Missy said followed by laughs of her friends.

Great.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't nose job Missy." I say as malevolently as her. She frowns and her friends stifle their laughs.

"My nose turned out beautiful. I'm sure after your crippledness your body would be scarred hideously." She smirked maliciously.

"Hey." Josh stepped in. "Stop that before you get me mad." He said glaring at her and her friends.

Missy stares shocked but continues to insult me. "Can't fight your own battles Hart?"

"Yes I-"

"Back off, plastic-nose-wannabe-Barbie." Josh says once again, this time walking towards her in a threatening way causing them to back away.

"How lame." She answers. "See you later Crip" she said looking at me smiling.

If it weren't bad enough that I was only covered by a towel and getting in the bath with the help of my boyfriend, Josh decides to do this?

"You okay?"

"Okay? How am I supposed to be okay after that, Josh?"

"What they said isn't true! You'll have no scars-"

"I'm not talking about that Josh! You made me look like a complete fool!"

"Maya, how did I-"

"By being here helping me take a damn piss and taking a God damn bath!" I was screaming now.

"By getting in to a conversation nobody invited you in!"

"That was hardly a normal conversa-" his voice was calm.

"I don't care! No one asked you to say anything, Josh! No one told you to do _anything_!" I say signaling to me and the shower.

"Maya-"

"No! I can do it on my own!"

"Fine" he said in a low voice, letting go of me, his head down. "I'm leaving." He finally looks at me with his hurt expression. "I just wanted to be of help to you. I wanted you to see that I was willing to help and that I would do anything for you. Just…" he sighed. "Call me if you need anything." And with that he left, hurt and unwanted.  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo/p  
 __ _ **Poor Josh**_


	8. Sorry

Josh's POV

"When you fall in love with someone, you do so many things just to please and make that special someone happy, because when they are happy you are also happy. 

There are times you spend a ludicrous amount of money. Times when you spend hours looking for a perfect gift, when you're so into something, you are so excited and one hundred percent devoted just to make him or her blissful, because you love the smile that lights up on her face when you do. 

These moments are pure happiness for you and for your partner. This is what it was for me. I love Maya, I truly do and helping her was my way to express that love. 

I just wanted to help. Why does she have to be so hard headed and stubborn? I tried not to argue. I acted like it wasn't a big of a deal but it really broke my heart. I knew she was getting annoyed at me having to help her all the time, and I understand why, it's just that I wanted to show her how much I truly loved her, just by helping her around while she's incapable of doing it herself. I would have backed off a bit if I was in her face too much, but she never said anything...until now, and it's what she said that hurt. 

What was that about making her look like a fool? Me? Intervening in her conversation? I only defended her! Women like that! Then again, Maya is completely different. The worst feeling for me is the feeling you get when you're unwanted at times. I know it's just in this aspect but it still hurts.  
I guess that's what I get for being so sentimental. She can say goodbye to that. 

I love that girl with all my heart and I've been by her side and supported her and respected every decision she's made for me and for her but just that once when I wanted to show her my love and support, deciding to do this for us thinking it could make our relationship better by spending more time with each other, she gets pissed and practically shouts that I'm not wanted/ needed there.

I'm not the one to teach anyone a lesson, I'm learning myself, but this is the perfect time to show Maya she needs and has to accept help even if she thinks she's the toughest female in the world. 

Time to start planning. 

First, I need to contact Riley. 

Maya's POV 

Okay… shower…  
I could barely lift myself from the bed! How am I going to get in the damn bath?! No, I can do it on my own. Yeah. 

I jump towards the bath and… 

Yay! I didn't fall! Good. Good. I finish cleaning myself and… 

Slippery floor, one good foot, one jump. Oh crap. 

I have my eyes closed tight about to jump and face destiny when… 

"You know you're gonna fall flat on your face right?" It was Riley. 

I open my eyes slowly. "I'm not." 

"Oh… then why were you all scared? Your eyes were closed and all." 

"I was praying." I retaliate quickly. 

"Yeah…" she smirks. "Well, I should get going then, since you don't need any help." 

"Yeah, see you around." I wave goodbye. 

Okay, Maya, on three.  
1 

2 

3 

Thump. 

I open my eyes and… Yay! I'm standing. HA! I'm totally fine on my own. Totally… yeah… 

Oh, man who am I kidding I miss Josh. I haven't spoken with him since two nights ago. I was surprised not to see him the next morning. He usually waits outside the dorm for me. Maybe later, I thought. 

No, no sight of him. Every time I called he was busy doing something else and ended our call with "but you can do it on your own right?" I always said yes but reality was far different. Riley, has also been MIA. I can't help but realizing that they are giving me a life lesson. 

My hair is a mess, my makeup is a mess, and my bag is a mess. 

It's so hard to do your hair with one hand! All I could do was wear it loose and now it was as sponged up as a poodle. 

Make up is far from easy also so I'm free of it, I finally understood after five times of poking my eyes with the eyeliner pencil. 

My book bag was chaotic, notes were spread everywhere, there was lots of gum wrappers and most of my book's pages were folded messily. 

Ever, since I woke up, things have been hard… HA! They were about to get worse! 

Transporting myself from class to class in a hallway and sidewalks full of people was almost impossible. I ended up being pushed by a multitude of people heading towards the same building. 

When I entered class everybody stared. What is it with people turning around to look who comes in? Yeah I'm late, big deal! 

I spot Riley sitting in the back and approach her with fury. 

"Where the hell is your uncle?!" I whisper. 

"In class." She doesn't bother looking at me. 

"How rude!" 

"Why is he being rude?!" she answers angrily slamming her pen on the desk and looking at me with a fiery look. 

*Clears throat* 

We both turn to our teacher. 

"If you girls are going to continue to argue I suggest you take it outside. Most of these kids would actually like to have class."  
"No sir, we're fine." Riley glares at me. 

What the fuck? I decided to confront her after class in our dorm. 

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I ask. 

"Excuse me? What the hell is wrong with me? _Me_?! What's wrong with _you_?!" 

"What?" 

"You are so ungrateful! I tried to help you but you wouldn't accept it! The only person you accepted help from was from Josh and it wasn't whole heartedly. Then, just because Missy stuck her fake nose where she wasn't supposed to and Josh defended you, you get fucking pissed!" Riley was fuming. 

First of all, cussing? Whoa.  
Second of all, well shit… 

Has it ever happened that you're just so blinded by something that you think you're right about but then someone yells the truth at you and you finally realize you've been a total bitch? I don't recommend you have this, it makes you feel horrible. 

All I could do was sigh hard and lower my face in shame. I don't know when I started but I was crying really hard. I wanted to apologize so badly but I just couldn't. My tears kept falling from my eyes blurring my sight and my breathing was getting faster each minute passing. This has never happened before. Crying was all my body could do and I had no control over it. All these feelings were overwhelming and feeling them all at once must have set something off. 

Riley's POV 

When Josh told me about what he was planning to do I did not doubt once. I know Maya, and therefore I know that sometimes she just needs an extra little push to see things like they really are. Now, I was kind of regretting it. Maya was crying.

First, Maya hardly cries. Second, I've never seen her cry like this. She was kind of stuck. It looked like she was trying so hard to say something but it just wouldn't come out. Her breath was shorter and faster. Scared she can have some sort of attack I call Josh. Who was waiting at the end of the hall from the dorm to see if the plan had succeeded. 

"Josh!" I call him panicking now that Maya was holding my hand signaling that she can hardly breathe.  
It took him no longer than 5 seconds to enter the room. His face turned pale white at the sight and knelt down beside her. When Maya saw him her breathing hitched up more but Josh cupped her face and whispered soothing words.  
"Maya look at me. Look at me, babe." Josh said. 

Maya looked into his eyes and she started calm down. 

"Breathe slowly. Deep and slow breaths." he set example by doing this himself.

"I'm so-"she choked due to her breath not being under control yet. "I'm- sorry. I. didn't. Mean. to." She hiccupped. 

"Shh. We'll talk about that later." He kissed her forehead. "Just breathe please."  
It took a good long 2 minutes for her to calm down. 

"You okay?" I ask shakily and she nods. 

"I'm so sorry if I made you feel like I didn't need you, Riles. I thought I was right but I wasn't. I will always need help." She turns to Josh. "I will always need you and I'm so sorry for being rude. I just thought it was extremely embarrassing and the day that Missy said all those things I-" 

"Maya what she said is not-" Josh said. 

"Yes, it is, Josh. It is true. My body will be scarred and I know it, but that's just another issue I'm going to deal with later on. What I want to say is that, what she said affected me more because it made me look weak and I hate that. All my life it's been just me okay? And this was totally shocking and something I hadn't gone through before so I made a decision way too early and drove everyone away and not in the best way. I'm sorry, I really am." She finished with tears in her eyes. 

"It's okay, peaches. I forgive you." I say hugging her.  
We both turn to Josh whose face showed no emotion or any sign whatsoever. 

"I really don't know, Maya." he sighs. "This made me realize some things and I don't think that…" he stops again. He was joking of course. The first apology was more than enough for him but he wasn't going to let her go that easy, it wasn't that simple. 

Maya's eyes fill once again. "Josh, please. I'll do anything. Just-." she couldn't continue.  
Josh smiles. First is just a smirk and then he smiles widely. 

"Anything?" he says with a mischievous look and Maya nods quickly./p 

Oh no, what does anything mean? 

Maya's POV

"Oh! That's the part when Luke Skywalker…" he rambled on.  
We were currently on film number two and we had four to go. He knows I hate these movies. 

"Why are you so excited? You weren't even born when these movies were out."

"I have older brothers." He said simply. "Stop it, you owe me this." He threw popcorn to my face. 

"I do." I say sweetly leaning in to kiss him. "I missed you." 

"Me too." He said kissing me once more, smiling before facing the screen. 

I can't believe how lucky I am. I've been a total pain in the ass and he's still here. There is a God. I laugh at this thought.  
"What's funny?" he asks.  
"Nothing… I love you very much." I say. 

"And I love you." 

"Thank you." I whisper.


	9. Scars

_**Author's note: This might be the longest chapter I've written…**_

 _ **Warning: Sexual content. EXPLICIT**_

 _ **Thanks to my dear beta Abooknerdandproud 3**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

"Okay, Maya." The doctor said. "Are you ready to remove all these casts and bandages?"

"Absolutely." She lied. She was scared to shit.

The accident had left her real beat up and although she had more broken bones than cuts, they were pretty deep. It was sure they left nasty scars. She was one to know of having scars, but, unlike the ones she already had, these are physical. It was frightening enough that her body would not be the same it was before, though she thought it wasn't all that, but now her main concern was what Josh might think of it.

"Alright, it may hurt for a few minutes; it's been in the same position for months."

"No problem, I can handle pain." Maya replied.

"But you still need to say something." Added Josh.

"Yeah, Maya. Don't act tough." This was Shawn.

One by one the cast were ripped off from her body. He was right, it did hurt but it was manageable, it faded away a few minutes later.

"Great, let's start with the bandages."

It was the moment Maya dreaded most. She was far from ready to see what her body had become. When the doctor pulled just a corner of one she stopped him.

"Wait." She pushed his hand and sucked a breath.

"You okay?" Josh asked. He knew what was going on. She was afraid he would be disgusted but the truth was he was going to love her scars or not. Sure, he used to be a very superficial person but Maya managed to change him in so many ways. Not that Maya wasn't hot, heck she was gorgeous! But she made him see so differently.

"Yeah… sorry. Please continue." Maya invited he doctor.

When the first bandage came off her right arm she sighs in relief. It was a small faded scar, barely visible. It was practically nothing so Maya didn't feel so bad.

When the second bandage was peeled off her skin her heart sank. It was at the bottom of her abdomen, almost reaching her hip bone. It was pink, almost purple and thick. It was about four centimeters long and even if she squinted to see if it got lost, it didn't.

Not being able to stop staring at it she only reached for the person closest to her.

"It's not that bad." Josh said holding her hand tight.

"It will fade away… right doctor?" Shawn asked concerned of Maya's reaction to it.

"Of course, with time. You can even accelerate the fading process with some especial creams." He smiled, but his smile didn't even give Maya a sense of comfort.

"The next one." Was all she said.

The other scar was just as the first. It was located on the side of her hip.

It was a Sunday, which meant they both had the day off from school and they were now eating lunch with Amy and Alan.

"Wow! Mariah! Cero casts, nice!" Alan said hugging the eighteen year old when she arrived. She only smiled halfheartedly.

"Hi, Maya." Amy greeted. "How was the doctor?" she asked earing a look from Josh that indicated it was not the moment.

"During dinner Maya wouldn't talk other than answer the questions she was made. Excusing herself to go to the bathroom, she rises up quickly so into her thoughts that she doesn't hear the steps behind her.

Without bothering to close the door right she lifts her shirt and pulls down her jeans to reveal the scar the accident had left her.

As her insecurities surged once more Amy entered and saw the reason why Maya was so off.

"That little thing is what has you so troubled?" she asked chuckling.

"I just-"she couldn't continue.

"You're afraid my son won't like you the same. That he'll think it's gross." It was more an affirmation than a question and it caused Maya to blush.

This made Amy laugh softly. "It's okay. It was bound to happen and bite marks take longer to fade." She gave her a knowing look which made Maya wish the earth's ground ate her that very moment.

"Uh… "Maya was speechless. "I guess… yeah. I know I don't have the most perfect body. I'm too pale, too short, too flat…"

Amy laughed hard. "Maya… you are fine! I was like this once." She said before pulling her own shirt up and her jeans down revealing her C-section scar.

"See this?" Maya nods. "I hated this scar. I felt exactly the same way you are. Don't feel so bad your scar isn't even as bad. Anyways, Alan made me see how things were. He said he loved me no matter what and this scar was just a remembrance of my bravery and the miracle of life childbirth is." She smiled covering her scar.

"Yours is of how you survived." Josh added entering the room. "And, what are you talking about?! You're friking hot!" He held her hips. "I wouldn't let you bite down so hard if you weren't." he laughed.

"Ah son!" Alan said. "Don't ruin my image of Mayim!" he covered his ears. "And why are you not disgusted?" he turned to Amy.

"I wash the sheets." She said simply making her way out followed by a distressed Alan.

Maya sighed.

"Maya… I love you so much." Josh whispered to her ear. "a scar is not going to change that." He kissed her cheek. "I promise." He kissed her jaw. "You're beautiful." He kissed her neck while his arms wrapped her around the stomach pressing her against him letting Maya know he meaned it.

She closed her eyes taking in every word and touch lighting up a fire in her she ached to have so much. She turned around taking her lips in between hers grabbing his hips pressing him to her even more, if it was even possible.

The kiss was heated, one of them biting occasionally each other's lips. Friction building between their bodies, Josh decides to stop.

"As much as I missed this, we can't do this here." He said out of breath.

"You're right." She said.

He grabbed her by the hand and ran down the stairs and out the door without even stopping.

"Leaving already?" the older couple asked.

"We really have to go." Was all he said, leaving them confused… for a minute.

"Oh my God." They both said.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They entered the room without parting their lips. Shutting the door with his foot he ripped open her shirt letting the buttons fly in all directions while she undid his belt.

She turned them around and pushed him to the bed and started to strip out of her clothes. He kicked of his shoes and took off his jeans. Maya crawled on the bed on top of Josh. She kisses his lips as she sat on top of his erection. It gave Josh a perfect view of her lacey black bra that barely covered her breasts. He licks his lips unconsciously and he groans as she rubbed herself against him. It's too much for him so he turns them so he's now on top. Impatiently, he unclasps her bra and gets rid of her matching underwear to then take her bundle of nerves in his mouth driving her into a deep wave of ecstasy.

She gasps at the contact. "Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes!" she said excitedly which made Josh want to drive her crazy even more and he did.

"Ah!" she moaned. "Right there, babe. Yes!" she moaned harder gripping his hair. Not that he needed help; it made her feel like she was in control.

When she reached her first orgasm she screamed his name.

"Maya! Shh!" he laughed.

"He kissed his way up, from her center, to her scar, to her bellybutton, to her breasts, to her neck, to her jaw and finally to her lips.

"I love you, Maya." He whispered against her lips, never breaking eye contact.

"I love you too, Josh." She said kissing his lips. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the mattress. She worked her way down to his member, her hot pink lips taking it in making him feel like he would burst in mere seconds. When he feels he can't take it anymore he groans hard to let her know. She gets this and crawls up opening her thighs wide letting him in her. She was tight and silky and it drove him absolutely crazy.

They were now panting, Maya on top, her hands resting on his chest. After a few minutes he turns them over without breaking the bond. Their foreheads pressed together, letting them feel each other's breaths. After about a minute Maya says the word he loves to hear.

"Harder." She moaned. He sped up his rhythm only to be ordered once more.

"Harder, babe." It was barely audible. He thrusts in and out harder and faster.

"I- I-"she was moaning. "I'm coming." She moaned hard making him lose it.

For another minute they groaned and moaned, her nails digging into his skin, his hands gripping her thighs tight leaving marks.

She's now biting his neck and he's sucking on hers, they're like this until they both come.

As they both came down from their highs he filled her face with kisses.

"Now, lying on their sides face to face they both said the words they loved to hear.

"I know I've said it too much, but I love you." he said.

"Every day you show me it in different ways." She smiled. "Thanks for loving me, flaws and all. I love you."

"Of course… you're perfect." He finished holding her in his arms, ready to transport to a world of dreams that included only themselves. That was until:

"That was a nice blouse." She hit's his chest making them both laugh hard.

"If it helps, I'll buy you a new one. No promises it won't end up like that one though as you look freaking hot in it." He said while letting out a sigh.

Maya smiled, and laid on Josh's chest.

"How do you feel now?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked. "About your scars." He whispered.

Maya sighed knowing that this question was going to be asked. "Honestly, I still feel a bit insecure but you've helped me a lot, I love you." She said with a smile.

Josh frowned, at hearing the insecure, and then thought of an idea. He slowly slid down Maya until he reached her scar on her lower abdomen.

"What are you doin.." Maya began until she was suddenly cut off.

Josh started kissing Maya's scar, whispering beautiful while he kissed it. He then kissed a different spot whispering some more words like beautiful, gorgeous, stunning, lovely, striking and even some hots. He kissed up and down numerous times until he had finally got his message across.

He slid back to Maya's face and gently placed a kiss on her lips.

"What about now?" He asked.

Maya smiled, reassuring him that she was absolutely fine now.

"I love you." Maya whispered.

"I love you to." Josh whispered back.

They then cuddled up together and tried to get to sleep. Josh drifted of first.

While Maya was trying to get to sleep she realised something. As long as she had Josh by her side she would never feel insecure.


	10. Peace for now

_**Author's note: I decided they needed a little peace before the whole stress that's coming their way. Don't worry no more accidents or anything with danger. Enjoy!**_

 _ **Oh, oh, and a thousand thank yous to my great beta Abooknerdandproud. I love her.. or he. Oh my god I don't know what she is. I'm the worst. : (**_

The next day, thunders and strong winds wailed outside. On this rainy morning, Josh was wide awake while Maya was still fast asleep. Not ready to start the day with the most boring class ever, he appreciated the beautiful girl that is Maya Hart.

She has blond, long, wavy hair. He loved her hair. He would run his fingers through it because it somehow relaxed him. He would pull on it when showing their love in… other ways. He would pull it at random times because he liked the way she pouted and chased him around until she pulled on his.

She has a beautiful nose. He would pinch it because she hated it. Something about her getting mad made him laugh. It was cute.

Her thick lips… He loved her lips above anything. He loves to place kisses when she least expects it. He knew she felt wanted and desired at all times. He would bite down occasionally while kissing her because he felt the urge to want more.

Her rosy pink cheeks… They were, over all, adorable to him. He would pinch and bite down on them because he felt the need to touch her at all times.

She had, to Josh, the most amazing body. It was as if they were made for each other. When they held hands, they would fit in perfectly. When they hugged her ear would reach the place his heart was letting her know how happy he was. When they kissed, it was just enough space for each other's lips.

Josh silently crept out of the bed careful not to wake Maya. He got to the alarm clock just in time to stop it from ringing. He knew how much Maya hated the alarm and its "horrendous noise" as she put it.

He looked over at Maya's sleeping form and smiled, deciding to get ready first and then deprive her of her sleep as it was Monday and she also had a class to attend. He bathed and pulled on a pair of ripped jeans, a black t-shirt and some black converse. He put his dirty clothes in a bag noticing a pink lace bra.

Lately, Maya did their laundry together. He was quite surprised; she was a real tough one and was very touchy with the whole feminist subject. A couple of years back she would say the only thing she'd wash, dry and iron was her hair. It was kind of sweet to think how they both changed each other for better.

Opening the door to the dorm he'd left his girlfriend in he noticed she was on her feet stretching in her bra and underwear. Why? Oh why did he shower already? He complained internally.

"Good morning, gorgeous." He kissed her lips

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she yawned.

"You looked to peaceful. I was about to, though."

"Cool" she said opening one of the drawers. Josh had a drawer particularly for Maya's clothes and so did she for his. They would spend the night almost every night so a few pair of jeans and shirts had a safe place there. "Have you seen my pink bra?"

Josh smiled. He loved it that they could be comfortable around each other now in just a little over a year. He could still remember when even though he'd already seen her naked, she would still cover herself up in the morning. Time really flies by.

He took out the bra from the bag and handed it to her.

"Thanks babe." She kissed him.

It was supposed to be only a quick peck but Josh, not being able to control himself, grabbed her by the waist and kissed her deeper. He couldn't help himself. She had a powerful effect on him.

He pulled away and stared at her. To him, she was even more beautiful free of any cosmetic products and jewelry.

"You look beautiful." He said making her blush.

"And you're extremely handsome." Her hand caressing his cheek. "I have to get ready. I'll see you later." She said and left.

With the simplest touch she could make him feel weak. She had absolutely no idea of what she did to him, none at all.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Even in dreams was he on her mind. It was really no surprise. It was like this since she was fourteen years old.

She loved him. In fact, if you ask her, she would say she wasn't the young broken girl she once was. She was stronger thanks to him. Even if what they weren't through wasn't the biggest deal to her, he always seemed to make her grow up a bit more, no matter how insignificant things were. He was every reason there was to the hope that each day grew inside her.

Feeling his breath on her skin as he was asleep, made her feel good. Yeah, it's weird to think but somehow it made her feel slightly better. As if that breath meant he was still with her.

Even with her eyes closed, she could picture him perfectly.

His brown hair. She loved to pull on it because, besides revenge, she liked the tickle match that came after.

She was and still is envious of his long dark beautiful lashes. How was it that him, a guy, had longer lashes than her?!

His nose. She loved to run her finger from in between his eyebrows to the tip of his nose. She loved the small laugh she get when she would do it.

His lips! Ugh! They were so perfect. They forms the most perfect of smiles and they were as soft as… whatever the softest thing is. Speaking of lips, his voice. Just by hearing him talk, her knees would give in and her heart would speed up.

God help her! His body! The once lanky figure was now more buff and his abdomen was starting to evolve into the sexiest thing in the world. Thank God for sports.

After approximately twenty minutes, she sensed something was off.

"The alarm!" she woke up with a start. "Josh!" she turned to find her boyfriend was out of bed. He had done it again. It was a habit of him to turn of the alarm without waking her up because he thought it would bother her. While it's true, she barely had time to get ready. She tried to tell him but she loved the fact he always had her in mind so she left it at that.

She stood from the bed and stretched. She felt a chill run down her spine. Oh, right. She was half naked and smiled at the memories of last night. Man, did she miss having him in every human way possible.

"Good morning, gorgeous." She heard from the door way and received a kiss from Josh.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she couldn't help but yawn.

"You looked to peaceful. I was about to, though."

"Cool" Maya opened one of the drawers. How cute he was thinking of her.

She searched for clothes in one of his drawers but couldn't find a particular piece of garment.

"Have you seen my pink bra?" she asked.

A few months before, she would have run out of the place to avoid being seen in this state. No makeup, messy locks and minor clothing.

He took out the bra from a bag and handed it to her.

"Thanks babe." She kissed him.

It was late enough so a quick peck had to do but she was surprised when Josh gripped her and didn't let go after a very long kiss.

"You look beautiful." He said making her blush.

"And you're extremely handsome." She replied toughing his recent shaved face. "I have to get ready. I'll see you later." She said and left.

She got lost in him. With the simplest act, she was lost in him.

Josh Matthew's had no idea of how crazy she was for him, absolutely no idea.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

In the beginning of the school year, it was really hard to keep one another off their minds, but with time they managed to. It was that or fail every single class.

After classes, they met up to grab something to eat in the lounge and studied before heading to the fun stuff. No, not sex, they weren't that freaky. They each enjoyed their own activities in each other's company. While Maya painted, Josh would take pictures of random objects. Just knowing they were close was more than enough

On their way to get dinner they ran into Missy in the line to get food.

Josh and Maya were playing around and in one swift move her shirt rose a bit revealing her scar.

"Gross." Missy didn't miss her chance.

Maya knew her comments wouldn't go away along with all her casts. It still brought back her insecurities only this time she felt slightly better at the fact that she could slap her to China.

Being the mature people they are (sometimes) they ignored her and kept talking as if nothing was said.

"Seriously?" she snorted. "Ignore it all you want. It's gross and it'll be there forever." Missy said.

Maya had enough and turned to Missy getting closer in a threatening way before being pulled back by Josh's arm around her waist.

"Don't listen to her. I told you. You are beautiful." He kissed her cheek.

"Don't lie. Relationships are based on trust." Missy smirked.

"Hey. You know I'm honest. Need I remind you what we did last night?" he turned Maya around lifting her by her legs to which she immediately responded by wrapping them around his waist and kissing his lips.

"Sick." Missy said after a minute.

They both turned. "Oh? You're still here?" Josh asked.

"See anything you wish you had?" Maya knew that even though Missy was surrounded by boys, they never took her seriously.

"Screw yourself."

They both laughed

Incidents like this no longer affected them.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A few nights, it was impossible to sleep over, like tonight.

"I can't. My roommate is sleeping in his own bed for the first time this week." Josh laughed.

"Ah! That bastard!" she faked an angry pout, her smile giving her away. "Fine. I'll see you tomorrow morning?"

"As always."

It was true. First thing the next morning he was outside her dorm waiting for her sleepy form to come out.

They had to take advantage of the last few months they were going to be together before Josh graduated. They hadn't spoken of that, they ignored it to be happy in the meantime. They knew it was bound to happen but for now, they wanted to be happy, and they were, at the moment everything is perfect. Things were finally getting back to normal after the accident and the incidents that followed.

Maya and Josh made sure that every date or every single bit of time they spent together was cherished, as they were both worried for when he had to leave, but they didn't think of it at all when they are together as they have each other and that's all they can focus on.

Maya also (Obviously) still left time for her studies as she wanted to have a good life, and she wants to make sure that her and her family (Which hopefully involved Josh) were well off. She also left time for her all time best friend who helps her see things in the proper light basically every time something happens, Riley.

They were both still as close as ever, even though they didn't hang out as often, they knew they would always stay best friends, and that was a fact. They both knew it and they both embraced it.

At the moment everything was falling back into place and everyone was hoping that nothing could ruin it.


	11. Bad start

The following weeks, Maya and Josh fell into their routine. Meeting outside her dorm at 8:00 a.m. bathed and dressed for a new day of hard work and extra stress. Lunch and dinner together and with the rest of the gang and, study sessions and finally, sleep. As far as they were both concerned, it didn't pass quick enough. It was full of long study reunions before leaving for Christmas break.

Finally, it was their last day and though it was, the stress from heavy homework and surprise tests was still there.

"Josh, this room is a mess. My God! I can't even find my stuff!" she huffed.

"Tell me about it. My roommate is a pig. He never cleans anything, maybe I should talk to him."

"But look at your part! Clothes thrown everywhere, books under the bed, my… what is my bra doing on top of the desk?!"

"Stop screaming at me! You're not my mom. I didn't have the chance to clean I've been busy studying and helping you!" he yelled. "By the way, you left that bra there." He was red.

"Oh, so this is my fault?! And I didn't ask for your help you prat! "

"Maya, stop! We're just stressed. Were about to leave okay? Let's relax please. I hate arguing with you." He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Me too." He sighed. "Come on, let's finish packing, then we can go home and enjoy the break that we bot deserve."

"Yeah." She kissed him.

 _Three days later (December 25):_

It seemed as if their day had been pulled out of a movie, a scene with the most amazing instrumental background music. Never had they thought moments like this would occur to them or that they'd like it. To them, these kinds of things were far too cheesy and unrealistic, but to their surprise, it was a different thing to see it than to live it.

The older women were busy at home cooking for their Christmas dinner, giving the kids a chance to enjoy the snowy day out. Riley and Lucas were at Lucas' home appreciating a small brunch his parents had cooked for Riley. They were very fond of her and the whole Matthew's family.

Auggie was out with Ava, (with adult supervision) out in front of the building having a snow ball fight and making snow angels. Such love birds they were.

Maya and Josh, having no idea what to do, went out for a walk hand in hand not knowing where they were going but simply relishing the comfortable silence they were in.

Recently, they had been making the best of each day knowing an important event was close. Six months and Josh was making his way to God knows where. He still didn't know where o what he was going to do first. These thoughts were on both their minds constantly so being away from school, ready to spend the holidays together was a great distraction and perfect excuse to ignore it, hopefully not leaving the inevitable conversation to the last minute.

They walked for about ten minutes until shouts and loud laughs could be heard from a far, parents talking and kids laughing and playing around the frozen lake.

Josh smiled and turned to Maya. "Wanna skate?"

Maya had never in her life skated in a normal rink, let alone on ice. In fact, she didn't know how. "We don't have skates." She made up an excuse.

"That's fine, there's a small cottage that lends you a pair. C'mon." he said pulling her to his side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders ready for a nice skate session.

"Hi." Josh greeted to the nice old lady in charge of the small cottage. "We need two pairs." He said before giving the lady their shoe sizes. He seemed really excited so Maya didn't have the heart to reject his invitation onto the ice.

She walked slowly and held on to him as if he were her life. "Ow! You're little but strong as a horse." He laughed. "Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" she shot a bit too fast and it made josh laugh just a bit.

He obviously knew something was up. "Alright… then let go." He dared.

"What?" she said nervously.

"Let go and skate."

"Sure…" she looked down at the ice and then around to the grown-ups and small kids who passed by as if skating was just like walking. "Piece of cake."

She advanced as if she were part of a patriotic march, her skates not even sliding on the ice. Well, they did. _When_ they did she fell right on her behind.

Josh laughed hysterically. "That was so exquisite and well handled, Hart." He laughed more.

"Shut up! You're drawing attention!" she whined but Josh ignored her. "Pick me up you horrible, horrible person!"

He extended his arm taking her hand in his but his laughter was taking all his energy and concentration so when she was just lifting herself up the ice he snickered and let her go letting her fall back down.

"Josh!" she shouted and decided to have revenge. She grabbed his leg making him loose balance and fall on his own behind.

"Ow!"

"Yeah, not laughing now huh?!" Maya smirked.

After fooling around, making fun of each other and calling one another nasty names, Josh started teaching Maya how to balance herself and move around the ice.

Five times she fell and she was sure her butt was purple by now, but she finally got it and was now sliding across the rink as if it was hers.

"Perfect! Like a swan." Josh teased.

"Well, my sore and bruised butt was not going to suffer for nothing." She laughed. "Don't recommend you see it."

"As if we were to have a chance." He whined.

They skated along each other's sides, then hand in hand. After a few minutes she was brave enough to let Josh carry her on his back while skating and let her turn when she was down to the beat of the Christmas carols playing.

Yeah, just like those cheesy films.

The sun was starting to set and they took it as their cue to leave. Walking back home the sun set completely, leaving them only to be guided by the Christmas lights hanging from the houses close.

They walked in the middle of the street, Maya's arm surrounding Josh's, her head against his shoulder.

"Is it me or is this just like those lame Christmas romantic movies on t.v.?" Josh asked.

"Yeah!" she chuckled and idea suddenly coming to her. "You know what happens next right?" she smirked stopping their tracks and looking into his eyes.

"Mmmm… I don't know…" he played, grabbing her by the hips.

"Oh, well then we should get going." She faked to be disappointed and tried to get out of his grasp with no success for Josh tightened his grip and pressed her to him.

"Of course I know what happens next." He whispered against her lips making her close her eyes to take in the most perfect moment. He smiled at that before closing his own and the gap between him.

Very gently he kissed her for a while and they both felt light headed as if their knees were about to give in. Breaking apart, he looked into Maya's eyes which looked as if she had just woken up and he chuckled.

"That was amazing." She said while Josh grabbed her by the neck and kissed her forehead.

"It was."

Entering the apartment the smell of delicious roasted ham and vegetables hit their nostrils.

"Smellin' good!" Josh said.

"And just in time to eat. C'mon grab a plate." Amy replied.

Dinner was ready and it was a rather noisy one at that. It was a typical thing when the whole gang got together. Laughter and friendly bickering filled the apartment. It was the most chaotic yet comfortable vibe they loved so much.

Present exchange was near so both Josh and Maya retrieved to get their own.

Standing near the door they showed each other the wrapped up boxes and Josh squealed in delight. Yes, he was twenty one but a child. Ripping the wrapping paper quickly they revealed the present hidden.

Being the most excited, Josh finished first revealing an exploding box of photographs and notes Maya had collected over the year ever since they were dating.

"I know that…" she looked down to her hands. "That you're going to go away soon and I just wanted you to take something that reminded you that I was still with you even if I'm not in person."

He looked up at her and smiled. "I love you." He kissed her.

Maya opened up her present. It was a beautiful personalized sterling silver necklace with an M&J attached to it.

"It's so pretty!" she exhaled. "Thank you so much." She kissed him again.

"You deserve it.! He smiled against her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Merry Christmas." He smiled.

Yeah, great day, but life isn't that fair sometimes…

New years came by and, as expected, it was spent in family. It was all going well until it was time for the fireworks.

Usually, they all go down to a lonely field free of trees. Shawn always brought different kinds of fireworks from different places he'd visit and the boys always looked forward to it.

"Wait what about one of each kind at the same time from different places of the field?" Josh proposed.

"How about all the same ones together?" Cory added.

Like little kids they seemed. It was quite funny. Maya loved to see Josh in action. His excitement and happiness could light up the whole field without help of the lights coming from the small explosions. The adrenaline he felt was obvious and so was his interest and amazement when they fireworks hit the sky.

He lived to impress Auggie so he always lit the pyrotechnics and moved away slowly. This time, however, he backed away slowly not knowing the fire lit up too fast.

"Okay, Auggie! You ready?!"

"Yeah!"

Josh lit up the firecrackers and backed away but they exploded too fast.

"Josh!" Maya screamed.

Everyone looked towards him just in time to see the firecrackers pop and cause a big explosion blocking the view of Josh's form.

"Josh!" she shrieked along with everyone else. They couldn't do anything until the exploding stopped and when it did the first one to run was Maya followed by Cory and Shawn.

"Josh!" Maya cried seeing Josh's laying form on the ground. "Oh my God!" she hit his face softly to wake him up but all she got was a groan in pain. Her hand slid down to his neck but while it slid she felt a moist texture on it. It was hurt but she couldn't see how badly.

"Shawn go get the car!" Cory orders taking Josh in his arms with Alan's help. He was trying to say something but somehow it wasn't understanding.

"My God, son!" Alan exclaimed.

The women were behind taking Auggie while Riley tried to calm Maya down.

"Maya, please! He's going to be okay, c'mon lets go. We'll follow them to the hospital." She had to drag Maya from Josh's side.

Another disaster right on New Year's. She knows this year will be tough, surely.

 _ **Author's Note: Whoops! Cliffhanger! Sorry! Next chapter will be up soon! Thanks a million times for my dear beta Abooknerdandproud ! And please review you guys! I need to know you're still here to keep going. Oh and I know I said no more accidents but Oh my God I've had this idea so many days I just had to.**_


	12. Sorry not a chapter

Hey guys so so so sorry for no update! I will though! TOMORROW. I promise, If I don't you can totally lecture me about it.

It's just that it's in the hands of my beta at this moment because , being the insecure person I am I feel like it wasn't my best and my beta is really good. I'm also working on the next one after that so don't worry about me abandoning this story. IT WON'T HAPPEN. Also, I've been crazy busy with school so… yeah. I will keep writing and hopefully upload up to three chapters this week.

I felt the need to post this because some of you are becoming impatient and almost giving up and I panicked lol … : (

I understand why.

Thanks for sticking with me and again sorry for the delay. Don't hate me. : (

XOXO

Dany


	13. He'll be okay

_**Author's note: Sorry for not updating sooner I've got so much going on! Thanks to my beta Abooknerdandproud !**_

 _ **I had to repost this. I hope the format is better now!**_

"Maya!" Riley screamed in panic. "Slow down! We're going to crash if you keep driving like this!" 

Maya had beaten Riley to Josh's car and snatched away the keys from her hands. Her own fear and nervousness caused her to step on the accelerator a bit too much. 

"Maya!" Riley screamed as they barely made it across the red light without bumping into a coming car. 

Noting her best friend's panic attack she slowed down. 

Riley sighed. "Thank you." She held her hand to her chest and looked at Maya.

"He's going to be alright. Please, calm down." 

"You don't know that. I'm sick of this!" she cried hitting the steering wheel.

"What is it with the universe that it just doesn't let us be in peace? What the hell did we do?!Why can we not just live a happy life where neither of us get injured? It's not fair!" she cried bouncing up and down in desperation. 

"Maya, things happen for a reason. I'm scared shitless too! But believe me when

I say that better is yet to come." Riley held Maya's hand in comfort. 

Maya tried to choke back a sob but couldn't succeed. "I hope you're right because I'm getting tired of this crap."

"I know I am right." Riley really hoped she was. "He'll be fine." 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Josh was trying so hard not to scream but the burns stung too much. "Ah!" his breath was uneven and hard. 

Cory and Shawn winced. "Hang in there little bro." 

" . ." Josh struggled to speak. 

"We're almost there Josh. They'll give you something for the pain just hang in there kid." Shawn thanked God Maya was behind with Riley. She would freak to Josh's yelling and groaning. 

"We're here." Cory turned to Josh. 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Parking the car she jumped out and ran as fast as she could and saw Cory and Shawn telling a doctor what had happened while a group of doctors pulled Josh out of the car making him scream out in pain. 

"Josh!" she ran to him. 

"Maya." Shawn hugged Maya to keep her from Josh. 

Taking a look at him she gasped. His neck and hand were burned and she could see the live skin. "Josh!" she exhaled and it caught his attention. 

"Maya." He groaned. "You don't want to see this." He said before screaming out again at the nurse's touch. They were getting rid of his shirt and preparing to clean his wounds in the ER. 

Maya ran to him. "it's ok babe, just breathe." She kissed his left hand. "Just breathe." Maya turned to the doctor. "Could you please help him to not feel so much pain?" she cried. "Please- It hurts him so much." 

"We're doing everything we can." 

"Sir. Neither of you can be here." A nurse said. 

"Maya, let's go." Shawn had to practically drag her. 

"No, I have to be with him. Please!" 

"Maya. It's okay." Josh grumbled. "Go." 

"But- no I can't leave you like this I-"

"Go. I'll be fine, babe." He kissed her hand. She sniffed making her way out hearing another piercing scream. Ready to run back to him Shawn stopped her.

"Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. Calm down okay?" 

"He'll be alright." Cory said once he reached them. 

"You people keep saying that…do you not hear him?!" She shouted. 

"He will be okay, he's been fighting since he was a baby. Tough one that boy is." Alan said hugging her. 

"I hope so." She cried hearing yet another shout. 

Maya stood there staring at the floor shaking and chewing her hair. "I seriously don't know why I feel like something like this was bound to happen." She broke the silence that filled the room. "Is it me? Do I bring bad luck?" her voice broke.

Topanga , Amy, Eric and Morgan arrive just in time to hear this. 

"No, Maya. It's not you. This is what life does unfortunately. It's not you, honey." Amy hugs her. "Do we have any news?" They all shake their heads and she sighs wishing her youngest child got better soon. 

Thirty minutes later the doctor came out. 

"How is he?" Amy jumped immediately, Alan and Maya close behind her. 

"Things could have been worse. He has a first degree burn on neck and a second degree burn on his hand, that's about it. He's really lucky his clothes didn't catch on fire." Everyone shuddered just picturing it. "The burn on his neck is most likely to fade away because it's a first degree but the one on his hand is just a matter of his recovery and scarring process. He's being healed so it will be a couple of hours before you can see him. I will let you know when you can go in."  
When two hours passed by in total silence the doctor came stating they could see him, two by two. It was obvious the first one to go in were his parents then Cory and Topanga along with Riley (with some sneaking around), Eric and Morgan and finally Shawn and Maya. 

About an hour later it was Shawn and Maya's turn to enter. Shawn decided to leave Maya in there a few minutes before going in himself; he knew she needed some time alone with him. Walking in slowly Maya's eyes teared up seeing how pale and hurt he looked. He was sound asleep. 

Maya approached him slowly and sat by his good side. "I can't believe these things keep happening. Why can't we catch a break?" She spoke while stroking his face. "I thought this year was going to be great but look how it's started. I can't help but think there's much more coming." She whispered, sniffing every few seconds. "First this and then you graduating and leaving. Don't get me wrong I'm proud of you but I don't know where that leaves us you know? God… what is it with this universe?" Maya dried her tears with the pink sleeve of her sweater. 

"That's how life is, Maya." He whispered all of a sudden fluttering his eyes slowly. "It gives you these ridiculous lessons with the most ridiculous events with the most ridiculous consequences. Like the horrendous scar I'm going to have forever." He laughed. "Look at it this way." Josh continued not seeing any sign of relief on her face. "It's another way to see how much we love each other and how strong we are together and individually." 

"I thought I lost you." Maya sobbed softly, lying beside him. 

"You won't get rid of me that easy." Josh joked. 

"I would never." Maya kissed him passionately. 

He moaned. "What's that for?" He smiled dreamily. 

"It's my mission to kiss you that way every chance I get. You never know what happens." 

"I'd die happy then." 

"That's not funny." 

"I'm still here like I promised aren't I, babe?" They both recalled the day Josh gave Maya her promise ring. It seemed like remembering that was now becoming an unwanted habit, at least in this way.  
A knock on the door could be heard and it opened slowly revealing Shawn's head before his whole form was inside. 

"How are you doing kid?" 

"I'm good... not for long though, I can feel the anesthesia wear off." He complained. 

Shawn flinched. "Sorry. You scared us really bad, that's not cool." 

"Oh man, I'm never gonna be cooler than you now." Josh whined. 

"What? You almost died as a baby and you made it and now you almost died burned to death and you survived! Dude, you were cooler than me since the day you were born and you're even cooler today." Shawn laughed and his heart swelled at the sight of Josh's wide smile. 

The three of them talked for another ten minutes when Shawn exited. "I need to go home… rest with your mom… I'm correct if I say you're spending the night?" 

Maya nodded. "Correct." She turned to Josh's sleeping form. 

"I'll come by with your mom later today." He said exiting the room.

Not for a second did she hesitate to stay with him that night or the next one or the next one or the next five days after that actually. He'd been with her all the time she was hurt even when she didn't want him to and she was going to do the exact same thing. 

They talked for a bit and Maya consistently kissed him in between. She was so glad that he was going to be okay. 

Josh fell asleep quickly because the medication made him drowsy. Maya sat there watching, thanking the universe for keeping Josh alive. She then kissed his good hand and closed her eyes. She has fallen asleep hugging Josh's arm./p 

Two days later he was charged out of the hospital. 

"You have everything?" 

"Yeah." Alan replied to Josh. 

"Oh, just like old times. I'm going to take care of my baby boy." 

"Ma…" Josh whined. 

"Oh, but if Maya said that you would be glad." 

"Absolutely." He laughed. 

And that's exactly what happened. Maya spent the rest of their Christmas break taking care of Josh. 

"Stop, stop, stop!" Josh complained. Maya was helping him sanitize his burns and apply the medicine the doctor prescripted. 

"Sorry." She hissed in pity. "I can't stop you have to use it." 

"It sucks." He groaned in pain breathing in and out heavily. Not moving his hand for over a week caused it to be extremely difficult to move. 

One day came where Josh thought it was time to see his burns as he'd only felt them but not seen them himself. 

"Bring me the mirror." He told Maya. 

She looked at him gaining time to think of an excuse. Honestly he wasn't that bad it was just a big red mark on his neck but a man has an ego too. Hi hand, he decided not to see either, if it hurt that bad he couldn't even handle to see what it looked like. Not noting any change of mind she asked what was obvious.

"Really? Are you sure?" 

"Yeah, c'mon." Together they went into the bathroom and Maya slowly pushed him towards the mirror.

"Oh." Was all he could say while he stares at himself. 

"It's not that bad, babe. The doctor said it's very likely to fade away with time. It's like a really bad sun burn." She kissed his shoulder while hugging him from behind. He then revealed the burn on his hand, which was in much worse state.  
"It looks really weird." Josh said trying to touch it. "How are you not disgusted? You gag at literally anything." 

"You're not disgusting. You're extremely and undoubtedly hot." She smirked staring at him through the mirror.

"This made him laugh and blush hard. "Man… if my hand wasn't so bad I'd do so many things." He turned to her and whispered. 

"It's a good thing I'm completely healthy now and a girl can work on her own." She said against his lips. 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah… just until you're better though." She laughed. 

"Cool." He smirked guiding her in the same position towards the bed. 

_An hour later:_

"That… I-" Josh looked at Maya with a huge grin, even though all the lights were off. 

"I know." She chuckled in understanding. 

"Thank you for helping me with everything." He whispered. 

"You did the same for me. Not one moment did you leave my side when the accident happened, how could I not be here?" 

"I love you so much." 

"Me too." 

"Oh shit…" Josh groaned after a few minutes. 

"What?" 

"We start classes again tomorrow." 

"Well then we better enjoy the night." She laughed straddling him once more. 

Moans, kissing and the occasional "I love you" could be heard in the dark room. If this is what he got when injured he would most definitely get hurt more often.


	14. Talk about it

It was the first day back to school and she left him only a minute. ONE MINUTE! Geez were girls that desperate? She wasn't even two feet away. 

"Hey, Josh" a flirty voice could be heard and Maya's head snapped up. 

Josh cleared his throat knowing trouble was coming. "Hey." He said dryly. 

"I heard you had a pretty bad accident." The daft bimbo caressed his shoulder to which Josh quickly shoved away. "Do you need any assistance?" 

"He's got plenty of it already." Maya said. 

"From you? A baby?" the girl laughed. 

"Says so much huh? The fact that a younger one can give so much more than you." Maya shot grabbing a hold of Josh and planting a big kiss on his lips causing him to snort. It was a passionate kiss with a little tongue just so Maya could scare the older girl off, and it wasn't like Josh had anything to complain about. 

"Whatever." The older girl left. 

Maya and Josh looked at each other before giving in to a fit of laughter. He wrapped his good arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. "I love you." 

_At dinner:_

"So you guys ready for another six months of torture and lack of sleep?" Farkle asked the gang and they all groaned in dislike. 

"Who is ever ready for it?" Lucas spoke. 

"Yeah, it's like the first months are complaining every morning and then when you're just at that point where you used to it finally we have a holiday or something." Riley agreed. 

"Complaining only makes it worse." Josh said. "Trust me, I've been here almost four years." 

"Just get up and take on the day." Maya chuckled leaning on to Josh. 

For the rest of the night they spoke and told each other what crazy thing went down back at their homes. Their laughs, hand gestures and excitement were obvious and to some quiet annoying for they were shushed about a hundred times, but they didn't care. It had been a while they had all gotten together and enjoyed of a fun night in. 

At almost midnight Josh accompanied Maya to her dorm. 

What's wrong?" Josh questioned after hearing Maya sigh for the fifth time. 

"I'm just worried." 

"What about?" 

"What other crazy things are going to happen this time." 

"I'm sure plenty, but none bad enough to keep me away from you." 

"Wrong. Which is exactly my point, that's already one problem." 

Josh sighed. He knew Maya was right and now that the issue was up they had to talk about it. "It's late… how about we talk about this tomorrow?"

The thought of him leaving made him feel so much pressure. He was still trying not to think about it. 

"Okay." She whispered. 

Josh kissed her goodnight and left leaving Maya alone to remember the events of that morning. The girl was flirting with him with Maya there! What would happen when Josh was away? She was pretty sure it was going to happen a lot and it scared her to know she wasn't going to be there and show them he was taken. It scared her more to think one of them would catch his eye and impress him more than she has already, and it took her a while. She didn't want to lose what she had with Josh. 

Lying in her bed she thought of how that was not going to happen but they always came back. Finally, feeling that it had been enough torture to think about it she gave in to her sleep.  
Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Josh gripped Maya's hand and pulled her close. "You look so beautiful today," he whispered in her ear. 

She chuckled. "You've told me about a hundred times already."  
"Just wanted to remind you, babe." he said with a wink and it made her blush. 

Their day, although a great one, it didn't make them feel the same way, they knew a serious conversation was bound to come up that night…  
In Josh's Dorm: 

"We need to talk about it." Maya said suddenly opening the door. "We have to talk about this. There's not much time left, Josh. I want to know what's going to happen now… with us." It had taken her all day to build up the courage and say it. 

He kisses her deeply not wanting to have that conversation just yet. 

"Don't ignore it." She whispered. 

"I'm not. We need to talk… tomorrow, I promise." he said impatiently unbuttoning her shirt. 

Maya sighed in defeat. If there was something that made her weak to the knees was him and especially in this kind of situation… him undressing her ready to make her his. 

"You know I love you right?" He nibbled on her earlobe making her moan. 

"I know." she whispered, leaning in more against his mouth. 

"Well, let me assure you." 

"Josh," she breathed. 

He pushed forward, moving himself all the way inside. He let out a gasp, as her warmth hugged him. Their eyes met and their lips locked into a passionate kiss. Their love, lust, and desire rose higher each passing minute. 

It felt so incredible. Maya gripped his arms and dug her nails into his skin. "Oh- Oh... yes!" she choked. "Keep going, babe."  
"Maya!" Josh moaned.  
"Keep saying it." she moaned and bit down on his arm.  
He gave a choked cry, as he felt himself come. Maya's legs tightened around him and she kissed him hard. Josh collapsed on top of her and heard her heart beat fast. 

After catching their breaths Josh moved into a different position now holding Maya in his arms, her body against his chest. She was sound asleep. He pulled a strand of hair away from her face. "I love you." He whispered. He knew it was wrong of him to push this topic further but he just wasn't ready yet. People would have thought Maya would be this way, but it was him, surprisingly. 

He was sure they were going to still love each other no matter what but it wasn't known how much they would see each other. What if it was too tiring? What if Maya grew tired and found someone else. He was worried for himself and for his relationship with Maya. Not only had that been building up inside him but he still hadn't heard from any jobs that every year sent out letters to the best of the best in NYU. He had no idea what to do and it just added for wood to the fire.  
He sighed and pushed back these thoughts deciding to enjoy the time they had left. 

The next day the same thing happened. Maya tried to bring it up but he once again avoided it. It was like this the next two weeks. Josh was evading the topic distracting her with sex, not that she would ever complain but she knew it was wrong. Hopefully tomorrow would be different. 

It wasn't. 

_**Author's note: So, they're having a lot of sex. No, she will not be pregnant while still in school but a lot can happen still!  
How do you guys think Maya's going to make Josh talk about it? Will he finally give in? Ideas are welcome!**_

 _ **Thanks to my great beta Abooknerdandproud! xoxo**_


	15. Chapter 15

Not one word escaped her lips when they were already being eaten by his. The once amazing feeling she'd get was no longer present, it was replaced by frustration and desperation. For the first two weeks she tried to bring up the topic he'd throw her on to the bed and she enjoyed it, now it was just annoying, it was weird to think about it when at the beginning it was all she wanted.

Feeling her annoyance he stopped and pulled away from her, leaving Maya reclined against the wall on her own.

"What's going on?" he asked halfheartedly.

"I think you know what's going on." Maya snapped.

He sighed heavily, his head down and elbows on his knees, he knew what was coming next. "I know."

Maya walked towards him and sat by his side in a calmer state. "Josh, we have less than four months left and we still haven't come to some sort of understanding." She took his hand. "Why are you ignoring it?"

"I'm not, I'm just postponing it. I love you, and I don't want to think about leaving you, especially when things are so good at the moment." He tried to joke but failed miserably so he cleared his throat and spoke once more.

"I really have no idea of what to say. I feel like I need to know by now but I don't and it's stressful. I try to have a plan or something you know? One for you and me and the other for…" 

"For in case no one reaches out to you?" Maya asked but still nodded in understanding. Josh had been irritated and biting his nails every chance he got. It explains so much sex now.

"Babe, you know that these people reach out almost at the end of the semester. I know they'll call you. You're extremely talented, creative and incredibly good at what you do. I can just see you one day as the next George Romero."

Josh chuckled at the comment. "No, more like Woody Allen or Steven Spielberg." His excitement started as he recalled all of those famous movie directors and it made Maya smile wide.

"You see." She said. "Look, even if no one called, whoever you reach will be the luckiest on the planet." Maya kissed his cheek.

"That still doesn't solve it completely or the fact that I'm leaving you behind." He sighed.

"Don't look at it that way. You're not leaving me behind; I'm going to catch up! Besides it's not like I'm going to jump in the arms of the first guy that crosses paths with me." She laughed jokingly but stopped abruptly when she saw the look on his face.

"You… you're worried about that?" she asked only to receive a single nod from Josh. "Why?"

"Why? Are you serious? You're gorgeous, crazy talented, you sing! You're kind and… crazy. Any guy would be lucky to have you. Every time I see a guy staring it you, it takes all I have to not go and beat the living daylights out of him. How am I supposed to do that if I'm not right beside you? I don't want anything to happen to you, I love you so much and I would never forgive myself." he grimaced, while leaning into plant a kiss on Mayas lips, filling it with desperation and jealousy. He pulled away after a few seconds. "I just don't want anything of that sort to happen. I don't want to lose you." His voice was barely audible at this part.

"You're not the only one who thinks that way. Do you know how many girls stare at you and basically undress you with their eyes? You're freaking gorgeous and a lot of girls no that. If we had talked about it we could have solved this two weeks ago." She said. "I'm afraid of a beautiful, much more mature girl catching your eyes…"

"No one will."

"You can't be sure…"

"I am" he insisted.

Defeated, she sighed. "Let's make a deal. If one of us feels like the other is slipping away we say it, even if it hurts, okay?"

"Okay." He pecked her lips. "I won't have to though."

"I hope so." Maya said. "Who would have thought… the tables have turned." She laughed.

"Shut it." Josh kissed her deeply ready for another go this week but Maya stopped him.

"As much as I love it… one, it is dinner time and two, my girl here…" Maya tilted her head down. "Is way too irritated. She hasn't had a break in two weeks." She laughed.

"That won't stop us from other things." He smirked making his way down.

"No." she held her breath. "It won't."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I still don't know how many times we can see each other." Josh said before taking a bit of his macaroni. "I'd need to know where I will be working."

"We'll figure it out. As long as we're still "us" I'm happy."

"I don't have any plans on not being "us"." Josh held her hand on the table.

"Even if you don't know, I do. I can go on holidays and maybe even a weekend, well depending on where you are."

"True." He smiled.

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?"

"I don't know, my parents are on a cruise so anything we want I guess." Josh shrugged.

"Netflix and junk food?" Maya asked knowing the answer.

"Perfect."

"Wait, no…" Maya sighed. "I love that but… we haven't been on a date away from our houses or dorms in so long."

"What? Yes we have, just last-"he was interrupted-

" _Alone_."

This got him thinking. "Alright, tomorrow at nine o'clock. Dress nice." He said getting up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Maya held her hands up in questioning.

"I'm going to plan our date."

"I was just thinking a nice dinner and movie!"

"I'm going to make each moment count even more from now on." He smirked. "See ya tomorrow."

He left her there smiling like a child. Man, was she ready to see what he had planned. You never know what crazy stuff goes down with Josh Matthews.

He dialed ten digits on his phone. He hoped his friend was awake and free of anything tomorrow.

"Hello?"

"Hi! Dan! It's Josh."

"Hey man! What going on?"

"I need a huge favor…."

"What favor?"

"One you can't say no to."

He locked the door to his dorm ready to set up everything for a perfect date.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

" _Dress nice"_

Couldn't he be more specific? There's a lot of ways to dress nice. How stressful!

A dress, some classy pants, jeans? Ugh!

"Riley!" Maya jumped to her best friend as soon as she entered the room.

"Maya!" she answered bouncing up and down.

"Me- Josh- date- clothes- I don't know- nice!" Maya ranted.

"You and my uncle have a date tonight at nine and he said dress nice but as every guy in this world he didn't say how nice so now you're freaking out and asking for my help?"

"How do you know it's at nine?"

"Because you always do that thing where you're stuck on the internet and start getting ready an hour before leaving."

"True, help me."

"Okay… "She said and dug into the small closet.

"This." Riley turned to her in excitement and handed Maya a black crop top and black high waist fitted pants, a pair of black high wedges along with a gold necklace and bracelet.

Maya's hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and was wearing contouring makeup and dark lips which made her face structure pop even more.

"Whoa…" Riley said while casually pulling out her camera and snapping a picture.

A knock on the door was heard and Maya took a deep breath before opening.

"Whoa…" Josh gasped.

"You said it Uncle Josh." Riley said smirking and snapping a picture of his awestruck face.

"What do you think?" Maya asked him.

"I think I actually prefer you dressed up than naked right now and that's saying something. It's saying a lot, actually." He smiled.

"Ew, bye." Riley ran out leaving them both to laugh loudly.

"You look extremely handsome yourself." Maya replied. Josh was wearing black pants and a burgundy long sleeve shirt that fitted him just right.

"Ready to go?"

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere nice."

"Ugh, you and you're secrets." She crossed her arms.

Josh laughed opening the car door for her. "In you go my lady."

"WHAT?! She screamed. "You're opening the door for me?" she laughed harder than ever. "Oh my God, this is going to be good."

"I've always opened it for you!" he argued turning the engine on.

"It's been months since you have."

"It has not."

They argued jokingly until they arrived to a very beautiful mansion.

"What is this place?" Maya asked.

"My friend Dan lives here, he owed me a couple of favors so… yeah. Come on." She took her hand and guided her in.

"Oh my God." Maya gasped.

"Yeah, it's like he poops a hundred dollar bills."

"Come on, dinner is almost ready."

Maya gave him a questioning look. "WHAT?! You cooked?!"

"You make me feel like I have no heart or romantic intentions ever." He chuckled.

"Sorry, it's just very surprising."

He opens the oven to reveal a tray of lasagna.

"Mmmm, smells great."

"Why thank you." Josh smiles wide.

"Let's eat." She rubbed her hands in excitement.

The sound of forks clattering on their plates could be heard as well as their moans from being to full.

"I feel like I'm about to explode." Maya said after a few seconds.

"Me too." Josh groaned. "Let's go."

"Already? It's barely eleven." She whined.

"Who said anything about going home?" he took her hand and ran towards the back of the unbelievable home.

He stopped once he reached the perfect place.

"Wow…" Maya gasped as she took in the sight before her. It was a private county fair. "Your friend is crazy rich…"

"Yeah, and we have it all to ourselves tonight." He turns to look at her. Maya's face lit up and she ran towards random games.

For hours they rode, played games and ate junk food. It had been the perfect night. No worries in their minds, nothing to plan or do but enjoy the moment with each other.

"I'm dizzy." Maya leaned against Josh.

"Me too." Josh said. "Should we call it a night?" he stood giving Maya his hand.

"We should call it a _great_ night." She smiled and they both exited hand in hand. Happier than they had ever been.

 _ **Author's note: Aw! Next chapter is also very sweet and it has huge news in it!**_


	16. News & Interviews

_**Author's note: Ok, so I'm moving back to Houston next week which means no internet for God knows how long. Honestly I don't remember how things work there, I'm so nervous. This made me think that there will be no update for a while so I'm trying to speed things up. Also: Yes, I will continue this story beyond the graduation :) Thanks to my beta Abooknerdandproud**_

The next two weeks went great, at least with Maya. Josh was still nervous about where his life was going, sure he knew what he wanted but he didn't know how he would get there.

It was until his roommate received a job interview from a recognized producing company that his nerves spiked up even more. Checking his e-mail every minute was becoming a habit.

He freaked out the day he couldn't find his cellphone anywhere after he had lunch with Maya. Josh almost knocked her down taking the phone away from her.

"HEY!" she hollered. "Calm the fuck down!" Maya was angry and had had enough of his edginess.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Josh retaliated.

"No! YOU don't talk to me like that. What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you so over the edge? You know you'll get a good job either they call you or not You are seriously talented, and anyone would be lucky to have you, I know I sure as hell am. You will get a job!"

"You don't know that, Maya!"

"Yes, I do! It's a shame you don't." She said this last part with sheer disappointment and walked away.

It took him all night to come to his senses and finally text her his apologies but she never answered.

The next morning he went up to her dorm but she had already left. At lunch she was nowhere in sight. By dinner time she finally came around and Josh ran to her as if she were going to run like a roadrunner.

"Hey." He said. "Where have you been?"

"Around. I was going to text you I just wanted to be in peace for a little while."

"I'm sorry I've been such a pain."

"That's not what bothers me the most. It's that you have no chill!" she laughed. "You don't know how good you are and that's really sad! Have you not seen how much you've progressed? If what I've seen is just school work I can't imagine what a great thing you'll do professionally and where you have control of everything. You are great and you need to realize that already. If you don't, how do you expect others to realize it too?"

Josh felt like a total ass. He knew she was right but it was just hard to believe when yet no one has told him that, besides Maya. "I know I'm great. I know that now. It's just a big step okay? Even Logan got an interview."

"Logan is in for a completely different area!"

"I know! I'm just nervous. I'm sorry I've had you all shaken up and stuff." He hugged her.

"I hope you do. You're forgiven." She pecked his lips.

Josh was much calmer and as if on cue, his phone beeped.

"Aren't you going to check that?"

"Later, I need time with my girl." Josh kissed Maya's temple.

"It might be important." Maya said.

"Fine." He sighed pulling out his phone.

"It's an e-mail… from… Warner Bros. Pictures!" He said excitedly raising his voice with every word that came out.

She gasped before jumping into his arms. He was still in shock. She pulled away and kissed his fiercely. "YAY!" Maya shouted bouncing up and down.

"It says they want an interview with me!"

"WHAT?!" They were both jumping now. That was until Josh stopped and grew serious.

"What? What's wrong?" Maya questioned nervously.

"It's tomorrow. It all the way to California! How am I supposed to get there so fast?" he was panicking.

"Wait, wait, wait. Don't panic. Maybe your brother can take you!"

"I don't think so. He's got a job to go to."

"WAIT! Shawn! He's free and he's been to California plenty of times! He can take you!" she said excitedly.

"You think he'd be up to it?"

"I know he will be!" She took out her own phone and dialed. "Shawn, I need you to come down to NYU as fast as you can."

"What? Why? What's wrong? Are you okay? Is Josh okay?" Shawn answered.

"We're fine; we're just in a difficult situation right now. Can you please, please come?"

"You scared me. I'm on my way." He sighed. Maya could hear him say how crazy college kids were and she laughed.

"He's on his way."

"I can't believe it." Josh was still in shock.

"I told you that you are great. I'm so proud of you!" Maya said.

"I don't know what I would say. This is so soon." He sighed worriedly.

"Just be yourself. You've said it before. Being a director is being true to your vision and personality. It's about transmitting. Be you."

"True, right?"

"Being you should be enough." She kissed him lovingly. "Let's go."

"Where to?"

"To celebrate." She whispered against his lips, a seductive smile on her face. She kissed him gently, nipping his bottom lip, until he finally understood what she was saying

"Oh…" he chuckled and led them to the dorm.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were done and waiting in the lounge by the time Shawn arrived.

"Okay, love birds. What did you get yourselves into?"

"Is that the perspective you have us in?" Maya asked hurtfully.

"You've been through so much, I don't doubt it." Shawn chuckled.

"Actually, it's a really good thing." Josh said.

"Is that so?"

"I got an interview with Warner Bros. Pictures." He bit his lip waiting for Shawn's reaction.

"What?" Shawn stood ready to hold him in his arms.

"I know." Josh said in the embrace.

"That is amazing!"

"I still can't believe it." Josh said rubbing his neck.

"That is incredible! But what do you need me for?"

"The interview, as you know is in California… and it's tomorrow."

"Whoa. That fast?"

"Yeah, and I don't know how to get there. Maya mentioned you've been there a couple of times so I was wondering…"

"If I can take you?" Shawn questioned knowingly.

"Yes." Josh grimaced, nervous for his answer.

"Who else knows about this?"

"Just you. I want to wait until I'm officially in to give out the good news."

"I'm sure you'll get in." Shawn patted Josh's arm. "I'll take you. It's a long ride so get some rest okay?"

"Okay, it's tomorrow at nine so…"

"Don't worry yourself, we'll get there in time."

"Thanks, a lot." Josh hugged Shawn.

"You're welcome."

"Thanks, dad." Maya said as Shawn left. "So, I can't wait for you to tell me how the road trip with your girlfriends dad went." She teased.

"Oh, God." Josh gasped.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were both silent, the only sound heard in the automobile was the music playing on the radio.

An hour passed and Josh thought it had been enough.

"So… How's Katy."

"She's fine. Working… same as always except she has been cutting off on it lately."

Katy was something Shawn could go on and on about for hours.

Half hour later he had finished his Katy topic and hit Josh with a similar one. "How's Maya been?"

"She's great…"

What started as a friendly, I love my girl topic, ended with them joking about the weird habits Katy and Maya had.

"Katy has, like she _has_ to pull my hair at least one a day to bother me or else she's not okay with herself."

"Oh, Oh! Maya has to take a sip of whatever I'm drinking when she serves it. Why? I don't know." They both laughed.

Every once in a while Josh glances to his watch. It was now (:45 and they were outside the huge company building.

"Nervous?"

"Very."

"Maybe this will help." Shawn pulled out a small piece of paper that seemed to be folded with handwriting Josh could only recognize as Mayas.

 _Dear Boing,_

 _I told Shawn to give you this because I know you'd be freaked before entering._

 _Remember, love. Have a little faith. Be yourself, show them what you can do and what you're willing to do. Show your passion and courageousness. Show them what we both know makes you,_ _you_ _._

 _No matter what happens, I'm proud._

 _Love,_

 _Maya._

Josh smiled wide at the letter. She had given him the strength he much needed and she wasn't even there. How he loved that girl.

Currently, they were in a waiting room that was filled with a lot of other students.

"Just relax. They'll love you."

"Thanks, Shawn." Josh smiled.

"Joshua Matthews." A secretary called out.

"Shit…" he whispered.

"Be calm, pal." Shawn patted his back.

Josh followed the secretary to a big office. "Go on in."

"Thanks."

"You must be Joshua Matthews…" the man said. He was tall, buff and he looked pretty intimidating.

"Y-yes."

Shit. Nice one Josh, you're already stuttering. Josh thought.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Phil Connelly." He stretched out his hand and Josh shook it.

"Nice to meet you as well."

"Okay, let's go right to it. What is it that you're looking for?"

Great. A catch question.

"In what sense?" was all he could come up with.

"What are you looking for in this job?"

 _Be you._ He could hear Maya's voice.

"Honestly? I can't tell you what everyone else is looking for. Probably fame, money… women. I want a chance. A chance to express myself and my vision of the world. I want to expand my creativity in ways no one has ever done. I want to be recognized not only for my work but for giving a whole new view of things."

"So, if I were to pay you a misery for your outstanding work, would you still do it?" Phil asked giving away no emotion.

"Depending on what a wealthy man like yourself calls a misery." Josh chuckled. "Obviously it does matter, not as much, but it does. I'd have to take care of my family, myself and my work …"

The tall man only nodded. "Moving on to another aspect, on a scale from one to ten, where do you consider yourself to be in?"

Okay, he couldn't say a number too low and make the man think that Josh thought he was really bad and he couldn't give a number too high and make him think he was stuck up.

Who would have though a scale could be so difficult? And to think this interview was going to end well…

Josh sighed. "I…a nine."

"A nine? Is that so?"

"I can give a lot into this job. It's what I love to do which makes it easy to give it my best."

"Wouldn't your best be a ten?" Phil asked.

"A ten would be perfection and no one is perfect."

"Hmmm…"

For the next thirty minutes the man asked different and confusing questions. Josh only wished he could read the man's mind.

Finally the interview was over.

"Well, thanks for coming down and talk with me, Josh. It was a pleasure."

"Mine too, sir."

Josh exited the office.

"So…?" Shawn asked. "How did it go?"

"I don't know."

"What's next then?"

"We wait."


	17. E-mails, Apologies and One less worry

"Say it again." He said lying besides his gorgeous girlfriend.

"You're talented, creative, capable of changing the directing…" she was interrupted.

"Then why has it been a three weeks with no news?" Josh exhaled.

"Because these things take time. You said there were at least fifty more people to enter the interview, it's not a decision they make quickly, babe."

"You're right, you're always right …and it's weird. Normally, I'm the voice of reason, being the oldest and all." He chuckled. "I don't get how you're so calm." Josh said referring to another hard topic.

"I'm not. I'm sadder each day passing but I know it's for a good thing." She nodded trying to let it sink in once more.

"We'll see each other even if I'm all the way to California." Josh hugged her closer.

"I know, it's just a big deal since we see each other every day all day. It'll pass, I'll get used to it."

He pressed his lips to hers giving all his love. "Just don't forget me." He whispered.

"How could I?" her eyes moved from his lips to his eyes. "You're all that's been in my mind since I was fourteen."

"Let's go, I'll take you to your dorm. My roommate had a fight with his psycho girlfriend."

"She's not psycho! She's really nice and trying to take care of what she has." Maya argued. "I should be more like that."

"No!" Josh laughed. "I love you but forty-seven text messages in fewer than ten minutes are too much."

They joked until they finally parted ways.

For the first time in three weeks he fell into a deep slumber and dreamed of what Maya would look like as a psychopath girlfriend and not on how he is rejected by Warner Bros.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When he woke up the first thing he did was check his cellphone just as he did every morning hoping to hear from the people at Warner. The difference today though was that instead of throwing his phone back in to his drawer after noticing there was nothing of his interest, he stared nervously at the one unopened e-mail message.

 _ **Josh's POV**_

Should I open it?

No. what if it says that load of crap they say every time you fail. A nice thing to not say what they actually mean: You suck.

What if it's an acceptance?

Maybe… not so sure, though.

Okay… I'll open it with Maya, then. Yeah…

 _ **No one's POV**_

He bathed and dressed as fast as he could though his real intention was to stall the moment he knew the decision that had been made. Though he seemed to be a charismatic and secure person, deep down he was just as insecure as anyone else.

Opening the message along with Maya would make things not so bad if he was rejected, or so he told himself. It would also let her know of his failure. He was in such a difficult situation but it was best to let her read it herself instead of having to tell her on his own right?

There was nothing left for him to do, he bathed, dressed, did his bed, picked up the dirty clothes that were sprawled all over the floor, he fixed his drawers and even had the time to carefully fold his clothes just how his mother had taught him. Man, was he nervous.

He saw the love of his life walk up to meet him halfway in the lounge, her beautiful blonde hair in a braid, her make up neutral as always and most importantly her bright wide smile present as always. Talk about pressure, he could just picture that smile he loves so much fade and turn in to a tight lip and frown with a slow disappointing shake of the head.

"Good morning," she took a sip of her coffee and handed him his. "I was just coming to look for you, what took you so long?"

He thought about stalling a bit more but figured if he'd disappoint her, it be best if it was now.

"I was making time,"

"Why?" she was confused. Did he not want to see me yet? She thought.

"I have this… message from Warner Bros." he showed her his phone and she beamed.

"So? Why haven't you opened it?" she was ecstatic.

"I'm a bit nervous, Maya. It's a huge thing."

"Okay… what if I read it and tell you what it says?" she suggested.

"That's what I had in mind."

"Good, let's see…"

He stood there, waiting for what seemed like hours. He just stared at her read the message, watching her moving lips, not understanding what they were saying. His heart stopped when she sighed.

"Is that a… a good sigh or a bad sigh?" he was about to have an anxiety attack.

"Both." She smiled at him. "Congratulations, love." Maya hugged him tight.

It wasn't that she was not happy, she was. She was proud and a thousand percent happy. The thing is, it means he would have to go, but she had to get used to that. It was bound to happen.

"Oh my God." He was speechless. "Let me see, I have to see it."

It was true. He had been accepted.

"You should tell everyone this Sunday, we could throw you a big dinner and all that." Maya smiled at the vision of this.

"Yeah, God… this is great!"

"It is! And as much as I would like to celebrate with you," she winked. "I have to go to class and so do you so… meet me at lunch." She kissed him.

"Okay, love you."

It was impossible for him to concentrate. It was Warner Bros.! He couldn't stop reading the message he just couldn't wrap his head around it. They wanted him… HIM to work there. He sighed for what could be the thirtieth time. The feeling was overbearing and he didn't know how to react to it. This was the big chance he wanted. This was the big break he needed and he got it.

Lunch time came by and as always Maya was with him. He knew it was rude to not listen to what she was seeing but he was still psyched.

"Josh, did you hear me?" Maya asked impatiently.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He nodded.

"What did I say?"

"Uh…."

Maya sighed in frustration. "I said we should go out to dinner tonight, I'll make reservation for nine o'clock." she smiled proudly.

"Cool." He pecked her lips and suddenly someone called him.

"Josh!" said Garret.

"Garret my man!" he saluted him and the rest of his friends.

"What's up man? Long time no see, your girl has you hidden somewhere." Garret joked.

"Nah, man. We've just been very impatient but not anymore."

"Why is that?"

"I had an interview at Warner bros. a few weeks ago and I got my response today…. I was accepted."

The group jumped over Josh and hollered in celebration!"

"Congratulation bro!" he fist bumped. "That's amazing!"

"I know."

"Listen, we have to go but I'll see you in class yeah'" they left.

"You have great friends." Maya smiled lovingly.

"I also have the best girlfriend."

"Aw."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hey." Garret said.

"Sup man." Josh greeted.

"Me and the guys were talking, in celebration we wanted to take you, my man," he placed his hands on Josh shoulders. "To a club."

"Really?" Josh was excited it's been a while since he's been out without Maya.

"Tonight at eight my man."

"I wouldn't miss it."

8:00 p.m.

"Yo! You ready for a great night?!" Garret shouted, receiving a few whoos and yeahs from the rest. "Tonight is Josh's night ya'll so free drinks for him!"

Man, this is going to be great, Josh thought.

Meanwhile, Maya was getting ready for Josh's dinner celebration; not knowing he was out on another celebration having no idea he was going to miss their reservation.

8:30

The music was beating loud, hundreds of people pressed together dancing, others on tables taking drink after drink as Josh was doing. Just half an hour there and he'd already had 3 beers and he was starting to feel the great effect.

"How ya doin' man?" Garret asked.

"I'm great! I haven't had so much fun in a long time." He frowned at himself, if Maya heard him, she would freak and think she was sucking away his fun.

Maya on the other hand was on her way to the restaurant, present in hand. She knew she didn't have to but she felt the need for a gift.

9:00

Josh was having a blast, no idea he was forgetting something. Beer and piña coladas and more weren't helping his memory.

He was on the floor dancing with someone he could only make out as a girl because of the hair. Maya? Maybe, he couldn't really tell.

Speaking of Maya, she was sitting, waiting for him, hoping he'd get there soon for she was starving.

9:30

"Maya, I'm tired." Josh shouted in between the crowd.

"Maya? Oh, a game!" said the blond with a seductive smile. "Right, let's take a break." She held him by the hand.

Maya was pissed and somewhat worried. He was late and he wouldn't answer the phone. She decided to wait a bit more even if the waiter was looking funny at her.

10:00

He lost count of his drinks… he lost notion of everything, he simply enjoyed the moment and let his mind wander and body jump to the rhythm of the music with Maya pressed to him… or so the girl he thought was Maya.

Maya was nuts and her worries were soon replaced with more anger. How dare he?! She was beyond mad, apart from not getting there, it meant she had to walk back, IN HEELS! He was going to pay… big time.

11:00

He was still having a blast while Maya was barely making it to her dorm, her feet sore, sweat all over her body, who knew you could sweat in… certain areas?

12:00

1:00

Garret was aware of the blonde with Josh and he definitely knew what could happen so the moment he saw her take Josh by the hand out on to the street he stopped her.

"Sorry hottie, he's taken, he's practically married, go."

Josh was drunk as hell…

2:00

Two a.m. and she was still up waiting on his bed, ready to give him a piece of her mind.

Suddenly she heard the doorknob turn and she quickly stood and opened it causing Josh to fall to the floor and laugh.

"Ah, man!" Garret complained. "Sorry, Maya. He had a few … a lot of drinks… "

"Leave." She said tears in her eyes, her voice Stone cold.

"I'm sorry…"

"Go."

"Ok." He left. Josh was still laughing.

Though she was mad, she couldn't leave him there. She helped him to the toilet just in time for him to puke then she bathed him, changed him and put him to bed. She layed by his side, even though she helped, he still wasn't free of any argument.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

His head was pounding, sweat on his forehead, mouth savoring like garbage… yeah, he was hung over. Vague memories came to him, he remembers some blond being all over him.

He opened his eyes slowly and saw a small hand on his waist, his mind imagining the worst.

Oh no. Oh, no, no, no, no, please, no. He was almost in tears. He slowly turned his head to see who the mysterious girl was.

He sighed in relief at the moment he saw it was Maya, but then his heart stopped.

Shit… dinner reservation. He had totally forgotten. He was so going to get it.

An hour later she woke up, he face giving him what he knew was coming. She was beyond pissed and he knew it.

"Maya…" he tries to initiate conversation.

"Save it." She held her hand up.

"But I-"

"You forgot, yeah. Maybe because you weren't even paying attention." She spat. "You forgot, went to a club and danced your butt off and got wasted. You get here drunk as fuck and I, rather than fucking screaming at you, I fucking bathe you, help you puke and put you to fucking bed!" she was yelling at the top of her lungs. "Talk about humiliation! I got a god damn dessert for free at the god damn restaurant! Where I waited TWO GOD DAMN HOURS!"

"I know I'm so so so sorry-"

"

"Don't sorry me! You could have at least told me you wouldn't make it."

"I know, babe-"

"Stop." She said. "I- I don't want to keep yelling. Just leave me alone for a few hours okay?" she couldn't even look at him.

He felt like an asshole, never had she been so upset with him, he didn't blame her in all honesty. So all he could do, to avoid making things worse, was to agree. "Okay…"

She opened the door revealing the rest of his friends eavesdropping.

"Show's over." She said before leaving.

"Wow…" Garret exhaled.

"I can't believe it, I'm such an ass." Josh said.

"And she didn't even know about that blonde you were pressing your junk on all night. "

"WHAT?!" Josh was in shock.

"You thought it was Maya but I saved you from doing anything stupid, don't worry."

"That doesn't make me feel better. Imagine if it was Maya doing that…"

"Just let her cool off man." Garret patted his arm. "Let's go to class."

Lunchtime was too soon apparently because the moment he made his way towards her and sat by her side she ignored him and left.

"Well, you screwed up" Farkle, Riley, Lucas and Zay said all together.

"I tried to apologize but she wouldn't have it."

"I'm surprised she didn't throat punch you." Lucas said.

"I'll try again at dinner." Was all Josh could say.

Dinner time was present and he caught up with her only for her to ignore him, he had enough.

"Maya, please, I know I screwed up okay? I'm sorry, please talk to me." Josh begged.

"No." She turned to leave but he grabbed her arm and took her to the dorm.

"Why are you so mad? It can't be only because of missing dinner."

"Did you- did anything happen?" she was direct.

"What?" he was confused.

"With a girl… did anything happen?" It was hard to repeat.

"No…" he thought of what Garret told him. "I mean… apparently there was this girl-"before he could finish Maya gasped and held her stomach.

"NO! No! Maya, nothing happened okay. I swear."

"You swear?" Maya was in tears.

"I swear, baby." He held her.

"Okay… I-I'll believe you." She said. "But I'm still worried. When you leave you're going to go out and get drunk and-"

"I would never-"He started.

"How would you know?" Maya was crying.

"I won't go out if I have to Maya. Even if I did, I would never do that to you okay? I swear on my life, babe." He kissed her lips. "I would never." He kissed her forhead. "Ever," he kissed her cheek. "Ever cheat on you." He kissed her fiercely, dropping her and himself on to the bed.

"Ever?" she whispered, her eyes pouring out her soul and it broke his heart to see such fear.

"Ever." They kissed and disposed of each other's clothes before giving in to the heat and passion.

Now done satisfying each other she broke the silence. "I'm sorry I got so mad."

"You had the right. I was an ass."

"You were." She giggled.

"I'll never do that again. I promise."

"Okay…" she sighed.

"I love you." He said for the millionth time.

"Me too." She answered, also for the millionth time.

They both slept feeling a bit more liberated. Josh knew there was more but as always she needed a little push. He only thanked it was now and not later when there was nothing he could do about it.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's note: Hi guys i know it has been almost a year since I continued this story or any of them to be honest. I dont expect you to be happy with me but let me tell you everything that has been going on or at least a bit.

I moved back to my home town in Texas. I was a long time with no computer and it was difficult to update on my phone. I had a hard time adjusting for I am completely alone and with responsibilities I was not ready for. Anywho, I was in a dark place already because things weren't going as planned but in all of this mess I found the love of my life… or so i thought.

It was amazing. We were together at work (we work together) after work and every chance we had. I would do everything in my power to be with him. I sneaked him in to my room, I would sneak out and spend the night with him. It was like a movie where you do all kinds of crazy stuff for love.

It was amazing at first as every relationship right? We went to so many places and experienced so many things for the first time. It was perfect. Up until this last month at least. He started to distance himself from me and not in the way he would be short and give me less attention Little by Little… he ignored me for a week and a half, one day to another. I tried talking to him but never did I get a response. After this he started talking to me more because I found out I was pregnant. He said he missed me and my laugh… stuff like that. Since I was mad in love with this young man (he is 2 years younger than me, 19) I went back to him. Of course, if i had known he was back together with his ex girlfriend (who was also pregnant the first month of our relationship and then had an abortion) I would have never came back. Things were going great though he was being suspicious. I'm in love with this guy and there came a point I did not care who he was with as long as his heart belonged to me, I still feel this way. Worst mistake of my life.

A few weeks later I miscarried and it caused me to fall in a deep depression. He was there to comfort me and help me clean and finally start eating again but he was still with her. Today she called me because she found out he was playing us both. When she told me I had just gotten to work and it wasn't good. I had one of the worst anxiety attacks I've ever had (I suffer from anxiety) I started hyperventilating until I had to be carried out by one of my co workers unconcsious. Right now he is on a school trip to Europe… with her… and I'm here waiting for these ten days to pass so I can finally ask him. I dont know what to do honestly. I gave this guy everything. He was my first in everything and I dont know if I should leave him and not lose my dignity by fighting and making a scene or to ignore I ever found this out and live like we are okay.

Anyways… that is like a small part of all the bullshit I had going on. I am thinking in turning all the things I've gone through into a story on here. I dont know… would you guys like to read it? I'm sure you will all relate. Let me know! Anyways, I'm back on here you guys so expect this story to be continued real soon!

Thank you so much for your patience.

Xoxo

Daniela


	19. Next steps

"Are you sure you've got everything honey?"

"Yes , ma." the youngest of the Matthews said for what he could've sworn was the tenth time in the same hour.

"Leave him be, Amy. He's grown!" Alan interfered before Amy had the chance to fuss about anything else that came to mind but of course, it didnt stop Maya's.

"Okay, but you have all your important papers, your cameras, your-"

"Guys!" It was Cory. "Youre drowning the kid with all the saliva you've spread on his hair and cheeks."

Both ladies blushed and stepped aside to give the brothers their moment.

"Nervous?" Cory smiled as he notices Josh struggling to understand what he was feeling. "Relax. Go momento by momento. Whats first?"

The Young matthews smirked looking down to the floor as he realized.

"I'm going to walk up, shake my professor's hand and shove that diploma in everyone's face." He smiled wide looking up at the proud family whom stared back at him with the same love and excitement.

There he stood wearing that maroon toga, finally taking his diploma in hand. He turns to the crowd and though his family was was numerous he, as always, spots the love of his life.

Yeah, blonde hair helped a bit considering the rest were dark haired but his eyes had the habit of looking for her no matter who stood in the room along with them. He lifts his diploma a bit in a way she understood was an "I did it." She smiles bright causing him to stare a bit longer then he should for his favorite profesor told him to just go kiss her and let the rest move on to the next part of their lifes.

The ceremony was lovely and though he enjoyed sneaking glances of his amazing girl he couldn't wait for the big party to come.

The music was beating loud but it wasn't loud enough to muffle his own thoughts. You see, graduation was just the first of many events today. And as everything, it would just get harder.

What was his second important step? You would think leaving to pursue his dream. Well, its not, but let me tell you that whatever is next will not dissapoint you.

"Hey! I thought you would be having fun!" Maya tried to make herself clear through the booming music. "Dont worry! Youre driving there, dont feel pressured." The blonde tried to comfort him without knowing what had him so uneasy.

"I am." He pulled his best yet embarrasing dance moves to convince her. She laughed histerically and joined.

They danced until one by one they left the building with their respective others or so it seemed. In reality they were all just preparing themselves for a pretty important event.

Soon, it was only him and Maya.

"You want to bounce? I know you've got a long drive." She broke the silence in a deep sadness. He was leaving that night and was not seeing him for a while.

"Not just yet, I have a surprise." He was shaking lightly but trying to hide it.

"Alright guys, everyone remembers what to do?" Riley said in boss mode. Everyone nodded.

"Farkle! Pictures?"

Farkle nodded knowing it was best to not scew things up.

"Smackle!"

Smackle immediately straightens up just like a soldier would.

"Lights?"

She nodded.

"Baby!"

"Sunshine." Lucas lifts up an eyebrow daring her.

"I love you." She smiles as she melts. "Music?"

"Got it."

"The rest of you know when to come in right? It has to be perfect."

"A surprise?"

"Well, yes and no. I mean, it was bound to happen but you never know exactly when and how…" Josh clered his throat and pictures filled the whole room instantly. Pictures of anything he could find: pictures of trips, concerts, dates, everything.

She starts walking arouns staring at each and every picture one bye one recalling eactly what they were doing in her mind. Josh slowly following at the rythmn of the slow love song.

Reaching to the chorus, everyone they knew stepped out of their hiding spots ready to sing along.

The moment came and he was beyond nervous. It wasnt enough to do it surrounded by each and every one of their friends and family members?

"Here I go." he thought.

Then it happened.

TAKE MY HAND….

He grabbed her hand from behind catching all her attention as this part of the song played.

TAKE MY WHOLE LIFE TOO….

He mouthed the words and slowly began to reach into is pocket.

FOR I CANT HELP….

Everyone sang in unison.

FALLING IN LOVE….

He got down on one knee.

WITH YOU….

She gasped.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
